Return Of The Legend
by Natsu D. Luffy
Summary: Terjebak selama 10.000 tahun dalam tubuhnya sendiri karena tubuhnya yang kelebihan kekuatan akibat menyegel kekuatan Madara dan Juubi di dalam tubuhnya, kini Naruto kembali terlahir sebagai legenda hidup umat manusia. Sayangnya, ini bukan dunia manusia. Chapter 6 : UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Return Of The Legend**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T+

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **Naruto x Hinata

**Warning : **(miss) Typos, OOC, GaJe, Abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

.

.

.

.

Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 telah usai. Setelah menyegel seluruh kekuatan Madara beserta kesembilan Bijuu lainnya di dalam tubuhnya sendiri, Naruto Uzumaki kini menjadi sosok nyata dari _Sage of the six path_, bahkan lebih. Dengan kekuatan barunya, Naruto dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan Sasuke dan Orochimaru yang muncul dalam akhir peperangan yang mengira akan menang dengan mudah karena semua pihak telah kehabisan chakra.

Melawan ayahnya sendiri, Yondaime Hokage, yang dibangkitkan oleh Orochimaru, Naruto bertarung hingga melampaui batas kemampuan seorang shinobi. Menggunakan tekhnik barunya yang serupa dengan _**Flying Thunder God**_ (Hiraishin), Naruto berhasil menyegel kembali ayahnya sekaligus mendapat gelar **Black Flash**, karena kilatan berwarna hitam yang akan terlihat setiap kali ia menggunakan jutsunya.

**Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, Black Flash, Jinchuuriki no Juubi, Uzumaki Heir, Namikaze Heir, Children of Prophecy, Toad Sage of Mt. Myobokuzan, **dan di atas semua itu, gelar terbaik yang pernah ia dapat adalah… **Uzumaki Naruto**. Setelah hari ini, seluruh orang di dunia shinobi akan mengenal nama Uzumaki Naruto dan akan mengakui keberadaannya,seperti yang ia cita-citakan sejak kecil.

Menatap ke atas langit dengan kedua mata Rinnegan miliknya, Naruto tersenyum dengan lembut sembari meneteskan air mata bahagianya.

"Kau lihat itu… kakek? Ero-sennin? Nagato? Itachi? Tou-san? Kaa-san? Aku telah berhasil memenuhi mimpi kalian, mengakhiri lingkaran setan kebencian di antara para shinobi dan membawa kedamaian. Aku harap kalian bangga…" bersamaan dengan itu, hujan deras hujan deras langsung mengguyur bekas medan pertempuran hidup dan mati para shinobi.

"**Kerja bagus, bocah. Tapi sebaiknya kau jangan senang dahulu."** Tiba-tiba saja datang suara Juubi dari dalam benak Naruto.

"Huh? Memangnya ada apa lagi, Juubi?"

"**Dengan kekuatan yang sekarang kau miliki, aku tidak yakin tubuhmu akan mampu menahan semua kekuatan itu."**

"E-ehhh?! Lalu apa yang akan terjadi padaku, Juubi?!"

"**Ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, tubuhmu akan kelebihan muatan dan akan meledak seperti bom atom."**

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"**Atau yang kedua, jika kau beruntung, tubuhmu akan berusaha menyesuaikan dengan kekuatan yang sekarang kau miliki."**

"K-kenapa kau baru bilang, Juubi! Sial, aku belum menjadi Hokage! Aku belum mau mati, -ttebayo!" seru Naruto diiringi air mata komikal yang mengalir bagaikan air terjun dari kedua mata Naruto.

"E-eh? Ap-apa ini?" tiba-tiba saja, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan dan tiba-tiba saja terasa keras.

'**Hm… jadi tubuh anak ini mencoba menyesuaikan dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Darah Uzumaki, seperti biasa, mempunyai fisik yang luar biasa. Tapi jika dugaanku benar, maka tubuh anak ini butuh waktu beribu-ribu tahun untuk dapat menyesuaikan diri. Tapi jika dalam waktu itu tubuh anak ini membusuk, itu akan percuma. Ya, mungkin aku harus sedikit membantunya.' **Batin Juubi saat merasakan perubahan pada tubuh Naruto. Setelah itu, Juubi langsung membanjiri system chakra Naruto dengan chakra miliknya, mengganti seluruh chakra alami Naruto dengan chakra hitam miliknya.

'**Dengan mengganti chakra alami anak ini dengan chakra alami milikku, maka secara otomatis Naruto akan menjadi makhluk abadi, sama sepertiku. Dengan begini, tubuh Naruto akan tetap utuh dalam jangka waktu beberapa ribu tahun ke depan.' **Batin Juubi dengan seringai mengerikan miliknya seperti biasa, sebelum menghilang dalam bayangan penjara miliknya, bersiap-siap untuk tidur yang panjang.

"Huuuaaaaa! Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Naruto saat melihat kakinya yang secara cepat dilapisi oleh batu dan terus merambat ke tubuh bagian atasnya. Sebelum seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar terlapisi oleh batu, Naruto sempat mendengar sayup-sayup suara teman-temannya dan para aliansi shinobi yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

10.000 years later…

"_Know your place!_" dengan itu, sosok Hyuuga Hinata pun menendang dengan telak lawannya tepat di kepala, membuatnya terpental beberapa ratus meter sebelum akhirnya menabrak sebuah bukit. Tentu saja, tidak diragukan lagi apaka lawannya masih hidup atau tidak.

"Cih, itulah yang kau dapatkan saat berani mengganggu seorang vampire, dasar makhluk rendahan." Ujar sosok Hinata sinis sembari menatap ke arah dimana bukit yang hancur bersamaan dengan tubuh monster ogre yang barusan ia hancurkan. Mata merah darah berpupil vertical miliknya bersinar di bawah rembulan malam. Rambut panjang indigo miliknya berkibar diterpa angin malam, bersamaan dengan baju seragam sekolah berwarna hijau miliknya yang kini telah acak-acakan.

Ya, inilah Hyuuga Hinata, putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi, salah satu dari tiga Dark Lord. Hinata adalah seorang vampire keturunan darah murni kerajaan, membuatnya menjadi seorang putri vampire dari keturunan Hyuuga. Dengan kekuatan vampire yang ditakuti dan sekaligus diincar seluruh monster, Hyuuga Hiashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyegel kekuatan vampire Hinata dengan sebuah Rosario yang dipasang sebagai kepala kalung milik Hinata, menyebabkan kepribadian Hinata berubah saat ia memakai Rosario miliknya.

"Hinata!" mendengar seruan teman-temannya, Hinata segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju teman-temannya dengan tatapan sinis yang masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata seorang vampire!" seru Sakura dengan bintang di kedua matanya.

"Wah,kau benar-benar hebat, Hinata!" seru Ino girang melihat sosok ogre yang telah tak bernyawa.

Mengabaikan kedua temannya, Hinata tetap berjalan lurus menuju sosok Sasuke yang terlihat tengah memegang Rosario miliknya. Setelah berada di depan Sasuke, Hinata menatap Sasuke dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan menilai.

"Warewolf, huh? Tidak buruk, paling tidak kau juga termasuk monster kelas S. Tapi kau harus lebih membukikan dirimu jika benar-benar ingin menjadi pasanganku, Uchiha." Ujar Hinata dengan nada sombongnya sembari mengambil dengan kasar Rosario miliknya dari tangan Sasuke.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke yang masih tetap tenang seperti biasa, Hinata menyeringai kecil, memperlihatkan gigi taring tajam miliknya. Hinata berniat untuk memasang kembali Rosario miliknya sebelum tiba-tiba merasakan tekanan youki yang sangat besar dari arah tengah hutan yang membanjiri daerah sekitarnya.

Sakura dan Ino bahkan tidak dapat menahan aliran youki yang terlalu besar dan terjatuh ke kedua lutut mereka dengan ekspresi wajah yang shock dan ketakutan. Tidak pernah dalam hidup mereka, mereka merasakan tekanan energi youki sebesar ini! Bahkan youki milik vampire tidak sebesar ini!

Sedangkan Hinata dan Sasuke, walaupun masih dapat berdiri, tetapi mental mereka tengah dilanda shock. Makhluk apa yang bisa menghasilkan tekanan youki sebesar ini?! Bahkan Hinata ragu apakah ayahnya, Lord Hiashi, dapat menghasilkan tekanan youki sebesar ini.

Tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu, Hinata dan Sasuke segera melesat ke sumber pancaran tekanan youki sembari membawa Sakura dan Ino yang masih shock.

Melewati beberapa batu nisan dan pepohonan yang telah mati, akhirnya keempat murid ini sampai di tengah konsentrasi tekanan youki ini. Dan apa yang mereka lihat, membuat mereka semua jatuh terduduk dengan ekspresi shock dan ketakutan.

Di depan mereka, berdiri sebuah patung batu berbentuk seorang pria mengenakan sebuah pakaian aneh dengan jubah bermotif api di bagian bawahnya. Dari patung itu, keluar sebuah pancaran energi youki berwarna hitam yang memancar tinggi ke langit. Sesaat kemudian, patung itu perlahan retak, retak, dan terus retak sebelum akhirnya retakan-retakan itu hancur bersamaan dengan cahaya menyilaukan yang menyelimuti daerah itu.

"Ap-apa itu?" gumam Hinata yang pertama kali membuka matanya dan melihat sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka. Mendengar gumaman Hinata, ketiga temannya pun membuka mata mereka dan melihat sosok di hadapan mereka dengan mata yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya –jika mungkin.

Di depan mereka, berdiri seorang pria dengan pakaian aneh seperti patung batu tadi, dengan rambut pirang jabrik, kulit eksotis berwarna tan dan tidak lupa ketiga garis kembar di kedua pipinya yang menimbulkan kesan menggemaskan. Matanya yang masih tertutup dan tubuhnya yang masih belum bergerak memberi kesan tenang sekaligus mendebarkan.

Perlahan, jari-jari tangannya bergerak, menggenggam, sebelum akhirnya ia memutar-mutarkan seluruh tangannya dengan gerakan seperti anak kecil, membuat Hinata dan kawan-kawannya sedikit sweatdropped.

Setelah sedikit 'insiden' kecil itu berakhir, sosok itu kembali tenang, membuat Hinata dan kawan-kawannya juga turut kembali tegang.

Dengan gerakan perlahan dan dramatis, sosok itupun membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menunjukkan mata dengan pola riak air berwarna ungu keabu-abuan khas Rinnegan miliknya.

Menatap sekitarnya dengan ekspresi bingung yang polos, sosok itu akhirnya menyadari keberadaan keempat orang yang terlihat sangat familiar di depan matanya.

"Huuuaa! Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Teme~!" seru sosok itu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya sembari berlari dan merentangkan tangannya menuju gerombolan Hinata dan kawan-kawan.

Mengabaikan keanehan bagaimana sosok asing itu mengetahui nama mereka -kecuali Sasuke yang menahan amarahnya karena nama panggilannya-, merekapun segera menghindar dari arah terjangan sosok asing itu, membuat sosok asing itu menabrak dan memeluk pohon besar di belakang mereka.

"U-ugh…" erang sosok itu sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya dan kembali berbalik menghadap kearah Hinata dan kawan-kawan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kalian menghindar, dattebayo?!"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan pemuda asing itu, Hinata memutuskan maju dan berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hinata dengan nada mengerikan dan deathglare yang bisa membuat Madara iri.

"Huh? Kau tidak kenal aku, Hina-" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja suara Juubi muncul di kepala Naruto.

"**Dia bukan Hinata yang kau kenal, bocah. Kini kita berada sekitar 10.000 tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat. Dan dari apa yang kurasakan, sepertinya kita berada di wilayah para monster."**

Terlatih untuk menjadi shinobi yang professional, Naruto dapat dengan baik menyembunyikan emosinya dan rasa shocknya.

"U-Uh… maaf, sepertinya aku salah orang. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, tapi cukup dipanggil Naruto saja~! Aku tidak suka hal-hal yang terlalu sopan, hehehe" ujar Naruto dengan senyuman rubah miliknya.

Mengabaikan rona merah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di wajahnya saat melihat senyuman pemuda asing ini, Hinata kembali menatap dengan tajam pemuda di hadapannya.

'Uh, benar juga. Hinata yang ini… terlihat sangat berbeda dari yang ku kenal. Matanya… seperti Kurama. Kuku dan taringnya… tajam dan lebih panjang daripada manusia rata-rata. Jadi benar, ini adalah wilayah para monster. Tapi monster apa, dia?' batin Naruto sembari menatap balik Hinata.

"Kau. Jenis monster apa?" tanya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengambil suara terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sangat penasaran. Makhluk apa yang bisa menghasilkan youki sebesar itu?

"Aku bukan monster. Aku manusia, dattebayo!" seru Naruto dengan menirukan pose good-guy milik Lee dan Maito Guy, tak lupa dengan gigi yang bersinar.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Hinata dan kawan-kawannya langsung mematung. Apa dia bercanda?! Mana ada manusia yang bisa- tunggu. Ah, tidak mungkin! Ini memang bau seorang manusia!

"Wah, wah, wah… coba kita lihat apa yang kita temukan di sini." Belum sempat pulih dari rasa shock mereka, kelompok Hinata kembali dikejutkan dengan kedatangan 10 murid berseragam hitam, menandakan mereka anggota dari Student Police Committe.

"Hinata-san dan teman-temannya membawa masuk seekor makhluk rendahan bernama manusia ke daerah Yokai Gakuen. Ini pelanggaran yang berat bukan, Hinata-san?" ujar seorang pemuda yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin dari yang lain.

"Dan setiap pelanggaran, pasti akan mendapat hukuman." Dan dengan itu, kesepuluh murid itupun langsung berubah menjadi makhluk sejenis reptile dengan tinggi sekitar 2 meter dan badan berotot yang besar, membuat seragam sekolah mereka robek karenanya.

Melihat ini, Hinata dan teman-temannya juga turut mengambil posisi bertarung.

Sasuke mulai berubah menjadi warewolf, melepaskan aungan yang keras bersamaan dengan aliran youki yang besar. Sakura, mulai mengeluarkan sayap kelelawarnya dan ekor tajamnya yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah monster succubus. Sedangkan Ino, mulai merubah tangannya menjadi cakar es, menandakan bahwa ia adalah yuki onna.

Belum sempat kelompok Hinata menyerang, tiba-tiba saja Naruto berjalan santai dan berhenti di depan mereka. Dengan wajah yang menghadap ke arah kesepuluh lizardman, Hinata dan teman-temannya tidak dapat mengetahui ekspresi wajah Naruto. Tapi yang pasti satu yang ada dalam pikiran mereka, "Apa dia sudah gila?! Seorang manusia berniat melawan sepuluh monster sendirian?!"

"Menyingkir jika kau masih ingin hidup, Naruto! Kau hanya akan mengganggu kami!" teriak Hinata saat melihat para lizardman mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto.

"Kalian… telah menganggap rendah manusia…" ujar Naruto dengan suara rendah dan tajam, memancing perhatian lebih banyak lagi dari para lizardman.

"Wow, sepertinya kita telah membuat marah seekor serangga. Bagaimana kalau kita ajarkan saja 'tempat' yang seharusnya ia sadari, teman-teman?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kesepuluh lizardmen itu langsung meluncurkan diri mereka ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan cakar tajam yang siap mencabik apa saja.

"Naruto!" teriak seluruh kelompok Hinata –minus Sasuke yang hanya melihat kejadian di depannya dengan ekspresi serius.

Dengan santai, Naruto mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke arah serangan kesepuluh lizardman dan mengucapkan satu kalimat yang akan mengakhiri pertarungan singkat ini.

"**Subjugation of Omnipresent God **(Shinra Tensei)."

Bersamaan dengan satu kalimat itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tekanan kekuatan tak terlihat langsung menghantam para lizardman dan membuat mereka terpental beberapa ratus meter menghantam pepohonan yang telah mati sebelum akhirnya berhenti saat menabrak dinding pembatas hutan dan Yokai Gakuen hingga hancur, menimbulkan murid-murid yang segera berkumpul mengerumuni daerah itu.

"Ups, sepertinya aku sedikit berlebihan, hehehe…" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat melihat kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya. Daerah beberapa ratus meter di depannya, yang tadinya penuh pepohonan, kini tidak lebih dari sekedar hutan gundul dengan pepohonan yang telah roboh ataupun tercabut.

"Ap-apa itu?!" ujar Hinata yang masih dalam wujud vampirenya, mewakili teman-temannya yang masih terlalu shock untuk berbicara.

"Hehe, aku belum memperkenalkan diri sepenuhnya, ya?" Naruto tertawa grogi sambil berbalik menghadap Hinata dan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, ini dia perkenalan lengkapku." Mengambil napas panjang, Naruto kembali menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum tersenyum lebar pada keempat monster di hadapannya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, atau kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto. Aku adalah pemilik terakhir dari mata legendaris Rinnegan, jinchuuriki dari Juubi no Ookami dan ninja dari Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden village in the leaf), Dattebayo!"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

A/N : Huahahahaha! Akhirnya~! Hasrat menulis saya terpenuhi juga. Gara-gara stress gak nemu-nemu ide yang bagus buat "Where Is It : After Life!", akhirnya saya salurkan hasrat menulis saya di fict ini. Dan kalau ada yang sadar, ya! Di cerita ini memang ada sedikit unsur anime Rosario + Vampire, yaitu unsur ide sekolah khusus monster. Dan harus saya akui, ini satu-satunya fic yang saya sudah punya gambaran mau bagaimana ceritanya sampai tamat nanti. Ok, jadi bagaimana pendapat para readers sekalian? Mau dilanjut atau gak usah? Sampaikan pendapat lewat review~!

Oh, dan jangan lupa, lebih cepet banyakin review, lebih cepet saya update chapter selanjutnya ^^

Dan untuk yang nunggu WII : After Life! Mohon sabar, karena saya lagi bener-bener kehabisan ide -_-

OK, segitu aja, keep read and review~!

SEE YA!


	2. Chapter 2

**Return Of The Legend**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T+

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **Naruto x Hinata

**Warning : **(miss) Typos, **OOC**, GaJe, Abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam), OC

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah terjebak dalam keadaan shock yang terasa seperti tiada akhir, akhirnya Hinata dan kawan-kawannya kembali tersadar saat mereka melihat Naruto perlahan berjalan menuju tempat yang tadinya adalah tempat tubuhnya yang masih membatu semula berada.

Memincingkan matanya, Naruto akhirnya menundukkan badannya untuk menggali sesuatu yang terlihat mencuat dari dalam tanah.

Tak butuh menggali dalam, Naruto akhirnya mengambil benda itu –yang ternyata adalah sebuah kotak kayu dengan segel darah- dan memutuskan untuk duduk di atas tanah dan mulai membuka kotak itu.

Menggigit ibu jarinya untuk menghasilkan beberapa tetes darah, Naruto mulai melakukan beberapa handseal sebelum akhirnya meletakkan salah satu telapak tangannya pada segel darah yang terletak pada bagian atas kotak.

Membuka kotak dengan rasa penasaran, Naruto menemukan bahwa ternyata kotak kayu itu berisi sebuah _storage scroll _dan beberapa kertas –yang sepertinya sebuah surat dilihat dari tulisan-tulisan yang terdapat di atasnya.

Memutuskan untuk mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman, Naruto mulai membaca salah satu dari tiga lembar surat dalam kotak itu.

"10 Oktober XXX. Apa kabar, Naruto-kun? Lama tidak berjumpa. Aku harap Naruto-kun baik-baik saja -walaupun semua penduduk desa telah menganggap Naruto-kun meninggal, tapi aku yakin, bahwa Naruto-kun hanya tertidur untuk sementara dalam wujud patung batu ini dan akan kembali bangun suatu saat nanti. Dan maaf jika saat Naruto-kun membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada lagi di samping Naruto-kun untuk menemani Naruto-kun membaca surat ini. Tapi Naruto-kun harus tahu bahwa walaupun mungkin suatu saat nanti ragaku tidak dapat bersama Naruto-kun lagi, tapi hatiku akan terus bersamamu, Naruto-kun. O-Oh ya, omong-omong, selamat ulang tahun yang ke 18, Naruto-kun! Maaf aku tidak bisa memberi hadiah apapun untuk Naruto-kun, tapi aku berjanji saat aku datang lagi ke sini, aku akan membawa hadiah untuk Naruto-kun! –Hinata Hyuuga. P.S. I Love You."

Shock mungkin kurang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Naruto saat ini. Rasa sedih, penyesalan, kekecewaan… semua bercampur menjadi satu dan membuat dunia di sekitar Naruto seakan berputar. Memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri, Naruto menyimpan kertas pertama dalam saku jaket orange miliknya dan melanjutkan membaca lembaran kertas kedua.

"11 Oktober XXX. Ah, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama, Naruto-kun. Sepuluh tahun terakhir ini aku sedang agak sibuk sehingga tidak bisa mengunjungi Naruto-kun tepat waktu. Hh~ apa kau tahu, Naruto-kun? 10 tahun terakhir ini para tetua dan dewan Konoha terus memaksaku untuk menikah dengan Sasuke-kun untuk alasan RCA (Restoration Clan Act). Ya, tentu saja aku dan Sasuke-kun menolak dengan alasan aku hanya mmau menikah dengan… dengan… ehmNaruto-kunehm. Para tetua dan penduduk Konoha mulai menganggapku gila dan akhirnya mengusirku dari desa. Dan… di sinilah aku. Tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa kujadikan aduan kecuali kau, Naruto-kun. Oh ya, aku juga membawa hadiah yang kujanjikan. Dalam scroll yang ku tempatkan di samping surat ini. Di situ terdapat foto-foto kita saat di academy dan foto-fotoku saat beranjak dewasa *blush*, aku harap tidak memalukan. Baiklah, selamat ulang tahun yang ke 28, Naruto-kun! P.S. I Love You."

Seakan mengandung mantra ajaib, setelah membaca surat itu ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah dari sedih ke marah, dendam, dan kebencian. 'Para orang tua brengsek dan penduduk desa itu! Beraninya mereka!' batin Naruto sembari secara tidak sadar melepaskan aura gelap yang perlahan keluar dari tubuhnya.

Menghela napas panjang, Naruto kembali mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan menyimpan surat kedua di tempat yang sama dengan surat pertama.

Di sisi lain, Sakura dan Ino telah berkeringat dingin dan menahan napas mereka saat merasakan aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto sebelum akhirnya kembali menghembuskan napas lega saat merasakan aura itu benar-benar hilang.

Sedangkan Hinata dan Sasuke, hanya bisa memandang curiga dan penasaran pada surat yang dibaca oleh Naruto.

Mengambil lembar surat terakhir, Naruto hanya bisa mengkerutkan dahinya saat menyadari bahwa lembar surat ini berbeda dari lembar-lembar surat sebelumnya. Jika lembar kertas sebelumnya merupakan lembar kertas berkualitas tinggi, lembar kertas terakhir ini terlihat seperti lembar kertas berkualitas rendahan dan telah terkesan 'compang-camping' untuk ukuran kertas. Tidak hanya itu, tulisan dalam surat terakhir ini juga tidak ditulis dengan rapi seperti surat-surat sebelumnya. Tulisan ini terlihat terputus-putus, tidak sejajar, tidak mempunyai ukuran huruf yang relatif sama, dan ditulis menggunakan… tinta coklat –bukan, apa ini? Darah yang telah mengering…?

Mengabaikan aspek-aspek di atas, Naruto memutuskan untuk membaca surat terakhir ini.

"10 Oktober XXX. Hai, Naruto-kun, apa kabar? Maaf jika selama 60 tahun ini aku tidak bisa sering-sering berkunjung ke sini. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus terus bergerak agar tidak tertangkap oleh para _hunter-nin_. Oh, dan selamat ulang tahun yang ke 88, Naruto-kun. Um, Naruto-kun, maaf jika setelah ini aku tidak bisa lagi berkunjung dan mengirim surat pada Naruto-kun. Bukannya bersifat pesimis atau apa, tapi… sepertinya… hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi. Toh walaupun aku masih dapat bertahan hidup, aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Tubuhku sudah terlalu tua untuk bergerak, dan aku tidak mempunyai apapun selain pakaian yang menempel di tubuhku dan selembar kertas yang kudapat dari hasil meminta-minta ini. Semoga saat Naruto-kun bangun nanti, Naruto-kun tidak akan melupakanku, karena aku juga akan selalu setia menunggu Naruto-kun. Semoga kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya, Naruto-kun. P.S. Have a happy life."

Dan dalam titik ini, Naruto tidak dapat lagi menahan berbagai emosi negatif dalam dirinya. Bersamaan dengan tangisan dan teriakan yang menyayat hati, tubuh Naruto tanpa sadar meledakkan energi youki dengan jumlah yang sangat besar yang terus menjulang ke langit sebelum akhirnya berhenti saat menabrak lapisan pelindung yang membatasi dunia monster dan dunia manusia.

"**Raaaagghhh!**" raung Naruto pada langit yang mulai menggelap dan menampakkan kilat-kilat yang menyambar-nyambar.

Perlahan, mata biru safir Naruto berubah menjadi mata Rinnegan berwarna merah dengan 3 tomoe di setiap lapisan lingkarannya. Kuku-kuku dan gigi taringnya mulai terlihat memanjang dan menajam, bersamaan dengan rambutnya yang kini terlihat mulai memanjang beberapa senti dan terkesan lebih liar.

"Ap-apa… itu…?" bisik Hinata, lebih pada dirinya sendiri, saat melihat youki hitam mulai menyelubungi Naruto dan mengambil bentuk sepasang telinga di atas kepala Naruto dan sebuah ekor besar yang panjang di bagian belakang tubuh Naruto.

'I-itukah… manusia…?' batin Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke secara bersamaan saat melihat sosok Naruto yang kini tengah menghancurkan pepohonan di depannya, hanya dengan tekanan raungannya.

Di tengah rasa kagum dan takutnya, Hinata tiba-tiba saja langsung tersadar saat tubuhnya merasakan sensasi panas yang membakar yang menjadi pertanda bahwa ia harus segera menyegel kembali wujud vampirenya.

Mencoba mengabaikan aura negatif dan tekanan berat di sekitarnya, Hinata langsung berjalan menuju Sasuke dan mengambil Rosario dari telapak tangan Sasuke dengan cukup kasar.

Memasangkan kembali Rosario pada kalungnya, secara instan beberapa perubahan fisik langsung terlihat pada Hinata.

Mata merah darah miliknya kini berubah menjadi mata lavender yang tenang dan polos, rambutnya yang tadinya terkesan liar dan agak acak-acakan kini berubah menjadi lurus lembut dan jauh lebih rapi. Taring dan kuku yang tadinya tajam dan panjang, kini mulai berubah menjadi seperti taring dan kuku manusia biasa. Dan di atas semua itu, ekspresi wajahnya yang tadinya penuh dengan kesombongan dan kebanggaan, kini berubah menjadi ekspresi polos dan pemalu. Oh, dan jangan lupakan ehemdadadanpantatnyaehem yang sedikit mengecil. Ingat, hanya se-di-kit.

Merasakan tubuhnya yang lemas karena kelelahan, Hinata pun memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima benturan yang akan terjadi saat tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah.

Di balik meja kerjanya, seorang pria dengan mata merah menyala dan pakaian khas pendeta tiba-tiba merasakan ledakan youki yang terjadi di sekitar sekolahnya. Sejenak, rambut hitam lurus panjang miliknya menutupi wajahnya, menyembunyikan seringai mengerikan yang muncul di wajahnya.

'Hm… sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk sang legenda kembali bangkit. Semoga aku bisa membujuknya untuk masuk sekolah ini. Siapa tahu kejadian menarik apa yang akan terjadi? Khukhukhu…' batin pria aneh dan misterius –dan mengerikan yang kita ketahui bernama Hashirama Senju.

Ya, ini adalah Hashirama Senju, pendiri dan kepala sekolah Yokai Gakuen, sekaligus salah satu dari tiga Dark Lord. Tidak ada satupun murid ataupun guru yang mengetahui wujud monster dari Hashirama Senju, tapi banyak yang percaya bahwa kepala sekolah mereka adalah salah satu dari beberapa monster kelas S, seperti dua Dark Lord lainnya. Bahkan, ada yang percaya bahwa kepala sekolah mereka adalah seorang exorcist, dilihat dari pakaian dan banyaknya Rosario yang ia miliki.

Menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut dari depan wajahnya, Hashirama berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangannya.

'Saatnya menyambut tamu kehormatan…'

Dan dengan itu, Hashirama pun menghilang dalam kerumunan para murid.

Duduk di belakang meja kerjanya dengan ekspresi wajah kesal, frustasi dan sedikit keraguan, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sabaku No Gaara. Mata hijau tajam miliknya memandang satu per satu bawahannya yang hadir dalam ruangan. Youki merah miliknya mulai terlihat di sekitar tubuhnya, membuat seluruh orang di ruangan terdiam dengan keringat dingin mengalir di dahi mereka.

"Ceritakan kejadian dengan lengkap!" perintah Gaara dengan nada dingin bercampur amarah pada bawahannya.

"Leader-sama, se-seperti yang tadi saya ceritakan. Ke-kesepuluh anak buah yang anda kirim untuk menyelidiki aura aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di Yokai Gakuen saat ini berada di rumah sakit sekolah. M-mereka terluka parah dengan beberapa tulang patah dan luka sobek. Salah satu di antara mereka yang sadar berkata bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinata dan teman-temannya yang membawa makhluk asing ke sekolah ini…" jawab salah satu bawahan Gaara.

Mendengar ini, emosi Gaara semakin meningkat dan terus meningkat. Siapapun yang berani melawan School Police Committee akan dipastikan MATI! Dan tanpa terkecuali!

Ya, ini adalah Sabaku no Gaara, ketua dari School Police Committee di Yokai Gakuen. Walaupun dalam wujud manusianya, Gaara dan seluruh anggota SPC ditakuti sekaligus dihormati oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah, termasuk para guru, kecuali kepala sekolah. Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa wujud monster Gaara adalah salah satu dari monster elite kelas S, yaitu monster berekor (Tailed Beast).

Dan ini ruangan saat ini Gaara berada adalah ruangan SPC atau Student Police Committee. Para anggota SPC sendiri bukan sembarang murid. Mereka adalah murid-murid berkemampuan di atas rata-rata yang ditunjuk oleh kepala sekolah langsung. Mereka dibebani tugas untuk menjaga keamanan dan ketertiban sekolah dengan imbalan uang dan beberapa pelayanan khusus, seperti ruangan ini contohnya.

Semua anggota SPC dapat dikenali dengan mudah melalui seragam yang mereka kenakan. Jika kebanyakan siswa di sekolah ini diwajubkan memakai seragam atasan putih dan bawahan hitam, maka para anggota SPC diwajibkan mengenakan seragam yang seluruhnya berwarna hitam –kecuali untuk ketua, bebas mengenakan seragam apapun.

'Segera, kau akan belajar untuk menghormatiku, vampire!'

Bersiap menerima rasa sakit akibat jatuhnya, Hinata semakin erat memejamkan kedua matanya, hanya untuk sebuah tangan kekar yang tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya, menahannya untuk tidak jatuh dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh sang pemilik tangan.

Membuka matanya dan mendongak ke atas, Hinata hanya dapat melihat wajah khawatir Sasuke yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan, membuat pipi Hinata merona karenanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?"

"I-iya. Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun." Balas Hinata dengan suaranya yang kini jauh lebih lembut dan terkesan lebih feminim dari sebelumnya.

Bagaikan mendengar Lee berteriak penuh semangat masa muda dengan megaphone di Hokage tower, Naruto yang kini masih dalam Jinschuuriki-statenya segera berbalik menghadap Hinata dan Sasuke yang tengah menatap satu sama lain.

Untuk sejenak, mata Naruto seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat sosok Hinata di depannya. Ini… Hinata… benar-benar seperti HinataNYA… tidak ada yang berbeda. Tidak ada lagi mata merah darah ataupun taring dan kuku animalistic miliknya.

Tapi sekejap kemudian, emosi Naruto kembali muncul saat melihat posisi Sasuke yang terlihat seperti tengah memeluk Hinata sekarang. Belum lagi tatapan mata yang saling mereka berikan… oh, dan jangan lupakan rona merah Hinata yang ditujukan pada Sasuke.

Ini membuatnya muak!

Sakura dan Ino merasakan ada yang tidak beres saat tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti meraung dan beralih menatap Hinata dan Sasuke. Sebelum mereka dapat memperingatkan, semua telah terlambat.

Dalam kedipan mata, Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan kembali muncul di depan Sasuke dan Hinata. Menggenggam dengan erat salah satu tangan Hinata yang terayun bebas, Naruto langsung menarik Hinata dari dekapan Sasuke dengan cukup mudah.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat bereaksi apapun, Naruto mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke dan menggumamkan satu kata.

"Bijuudama."

Di detik kemudian, energi youki terlihat berkumpul di ujung jari Naruto, sebelum mengambil bentuk sebuah bola sebesar bola baseball berwarna hitam pekat.

Dan dengan itu, Naruto pun meluncurkan Bijuudama miliknya pada Sasuke, membawa Sasuke terlempar jauh ke belakang sebelum akhirnya berakhir dengan ledakan besar di tengah hutan.

Hinata yang masih dalam keadaan kaget dan shock hanya bisa memandang ke arah dimana ledakan besar itu baru saja terjadi dengan mata melebar dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Setelah debu akibat ledakan benar-benar telah bersih, mereka semua –kecuali Naruto- langsung berteriak saat melihat tubuh penuh darah milik Sasuke yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tengah kawah besar hasil ledakan Bijuudama milik Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Baru saja Hinata akan bergerak dan berlari menuju Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh seseorang dan berakhir dalam dekapan orang itu.

Mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya, berniat untuk melihat siapa yang telah mendekapnya, ekspresi Hinata tiba-tiba saja langsung berubah dari marah dan penasaran, menjadi kaget dan tidak percaya. Mengabaikan aura hitam di sekitarnya dan mata Rinnegan merah bertomoe miliknya, Hinata SANGAT yakin bahwa ia mengenal orang ini.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata lavendernya, isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir tipisnya seiring dengan harapannya yang kembali muncul setelah sekian lama terpendam.

"N-Naruto-kun?" bisiknya lirih penuh harapan.

Mendengar nama panggilan khas dirinya keluar dari mulut Hinata, Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata sembari membelai lembut helai indigo Hinata.

Senyum bahagia merekah di bibir keduanya saat merasakan kehangatan yang lebih dari beribu tahun ini tidak mereka rasakan.

"H-Hinata-chan? B-benarkah ini kau? Tolong katakan padaku… bahwa kau adalah Hinata yang ku kenal… Hinata yang selalu setia menungguku… Hinata yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan seseorang… dan Hinata yang aku cintai." Bisik Naruto pada Hinata dengan nada penuh harap dan sedikit tidak percaya.

Mencoba kembali menjawab, Hinata merasa dirinya terlalu larut dalam perasaannya hingga tidak dapat mengucapkan satu katapun dengan benar. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya, Hinata hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Naruto.

Merasakan anggukkan Hinata dalam dekapannya, senyum Naruto semakin mengembang diiringi air mata yang mulai menetes dari mata legendaris miliknya.

Perlahan, aura hitam di sekitar Naruto mulai meresap kembali ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Gigi taring dan kuku-kukunya yang memanjang kini mulai berubah menjadi normal, bersamaan dengan permata safir mulai muncul, menggantikan mata merah khas Juubi.

'Akhirnya kita dapat bertemu lagi, Naruto-kun… terimakasih telah mempertemukan kami kembali, Kami-sama… dan terimakasih telah memberikan seluruh klanku kehidupan abadi sebagai vampire, Alucard-sama…' batin Hinata sembari memejamkan matanya dan merilekskan tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat milik Naruto.

"Khukhukhu… dengan begini akan lebih mudah untuk membujuknya masuk ke dalam Yokai Gakuen." Bisik Hashirama pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat momen-momen berharga antara Naruto dan Hinata tanpa ada satupun yang menyadarinya.

"Khukhukhu… dengan begini, Yokai Gakuen akan mendapatkan perlindungan yang jauh lebih kuat dari Student Police Committee itu sendiri. Perlindungan dari sang legenda itu sendiri… Uzumaki Naruto…" dan dengan seringai kepuasan di wajahnya, Hashirama pun mulai berjalan menjauh tanpa menghasilkan suara sekecil apapun, membuat seluruh orang –atau monster?- yang ada di situ tidak mengetahui baik kedatangannya maupun kepergiannya.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

A/N : Huaaaahhh~! Terima kasih banyak, readers! ToT

Saya terharu banget dapet begitu banyak review~ baru tadi pagi buka review, eh, udah banyak. Dan akhirnya seperti janji saya, sorenya langsung saya update deh. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan~

Oh ya, ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ini :

**Kenapa klan Hyuuga yang tadinya manusia menjadi klan vampire?**

Ya, kebetulan sekali, pertanyaan ini akan segera terjawab di chapter depan. Karena chapter depan akan mengulas –sekilas- tentang siapa itu Alucard dan bagaimana klan Hyuuga bisa menjadi klan vampire.

**Apa itu Youki?**

Youki, energi alami yang konon pasti dimiliki setiap siluman / monster / iblis dalam legenda Jepang.

**Mereka itu sedang ada di wilayah sekolah?**

Ya, mereka sedang ada di wilayah sekolah. Bayangin aja wilayah sekolahnya Harry Potter, kecuali hutan yang mengelilinginya itu hutan mati.

**Naruto di sini jenis siluman apa?**

Well, Naruto masih tetap manusia. Tapi karena chakra alaminya sudah berganti menjadi chakra Juubi dan tubuhnya yang telah menyesuaikan terhadap chakra Juubi dan Madara, jadi, Naruto di sini manusia immortal, just like Madara.

**Apa keluarga Naruto masih hidup di jaman ini?**

Hm… sayang sekali enggak. Naruto sebelum membatu belum sempat melakukan hubungan intim dengan siapapun, jadi di masa depanpun, Naruto tidak memiliki keluarga ataupun keturunan.

**Minta izin share fic ini yah?**

Haha, boleh kok, boleh banget, asal jangan lupa dicantumkan pengarangnya –bukannya mau seombong atau eksis atau apa, tapi supaya tidak ada kesalah pahaman saja ^^

Yup, hanya itu pertanyaan yang ada. Dan, kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi, tanyakan aja via review ^^

OK, sekian dulu. Seperti biasa, semakin banyak dan cepat anda mereview, semakin cepat saya mengupdate. Dan… **Terimakasih banyak untuk para raviewers :* I love you, all~**

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3 : Back to School

**A/N **: Pertama, maaf banget lama updatenya. Soalnya 2 minggu ini tes~ maaf~ terimakasih juga buat yang udah setia nunggu dan review! ^^

OK, karena sekarang liburan, jadwal update akan kembali normal. Dan oh, untuk WII : After Life!, updatenya saya usahakan seminggu atau beberapa hari setelah fic ini update.

Dan, buat yang penasaran kenapa Hinata + clan Hyuuga dkk ada di dunia monster, jawabannya ada di chapter ini. Gak flashback kok, tenang ^^ Cuma penjelasan yang agak panjang dari Hinata nanti. OK, Happy Reading~!

**Return Of The Legend**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T+

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **Naruto x Hinata

**Warning : **(miss) Typos, **OOC**, GaJe, Abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam), OC

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah sore yang sibuk di Yokai Gakuen. Seluruh orang, baik murid, guru, maupun penjaga sekolah tengah sibuk beraktifitas walaupun jam sekolah telah usai.

Di bagian samping sekolah, dapat kita lihat beberapa penjaga maupun pekerja sekolah yang tengah bersama-sama berusaha memperbaiki tembok pembatas antara Yokai Gakuen dan hutan mati di sekitarnya yang sebelumnya telah hancur berkeping-keping. Terimakasih untuk Naruto dan Shinra Tensei miliknya.

Di sekitar sekolah, tersebar murid-murid anggota Newspaper Club yang tengah berusaha mengumpulkan informasi atas kejadian aneh hari ini dari berbagai sumber untuk dijadikan topik utama pada berita mereka.

Seolah tak mau ketinggalan, club-club lainpun ikut menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai kegiatan. Seperti misalnya, Klub Karate yang tengah berlatih dengan penuh semangat masa muda dengan alasan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan anggota-anggotanya untuk menghadapi ancaman luar yang mungkin datang, juga Klub Kesehatan –yang semua anggotanya perempuan- yang tengah berkerumun di dalam maupun luar ruang kesehatan sekolah dan berebut mengobati Sasuke yang saat ini tengah terbaring di ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Mengabaikan semua kesibukan –dan keributan- di sekitar, kita dapat melihat sosok anggun dan ceria Hinata Hyuuga yang tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan santai ke arah asrama perempuan.

'Aku tidak percaya aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto-kun lagi~!' batin Hinata sambil menahan jeritan feminimnya yang hampir saja keluar saking bahagianya dirinya saat ini.

'**Siapa dia?**'

Memperlambat langkahnya, Hinata hanya tersenyum saat Rosario miliknya –tepatnya kepribadian ganda miliknya- berbicara padanya.

'Dia Naruto-kun!' jawab Hinata dengan gembira –terlampau gembira.

'**Tch, maksudku, siapa dia? Kenapa kau mengenalnya sedangkan aku –yang juga bagian darimu- tidak mengenalnya?**' balas inner Hinata dengan nada tidak sabaran yang sangat ketara.

'Hm… sepertinya ini saatnya aku ceritakan sesuatu padamu, 'Inner'. Pertama, kita sebenarnya tidak terlahir secara bersamaan…'

Mendengar penjelasan 'Outer' Hinata yang cukup mengagetkan, 'Inner' Hinata akhirnya hanya memilih diam dan menunggu penjelasan 'Outer' Hinata menyelesaikan penjelasaannya.

'Dulu aku tinggal di sebuah desa… -aku tidak ingat namanya- bersama Naruto-kun dan teman-temanku. D-dan… N-Naruto-kun… a-adalah… c-ci-cin-ta… pe-per-'

'**Cinta pertamamu, yeah, lanjutkan.**' Potong 'Inner' Hinata yang tak sabaran.

Mengabaikan rona merah yang telah menyebar di seluruh wajahnya, Hinata memilih untuk melanjutkan.

'Suatu hari saat usai 'The Fourth Great Shinobi War', aku dan seluruh aliansi shinobi yang masih hidup menemukan tubuh Naruto-kun yang telah membatu. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu menunggu-nunggu saat kembalinya Naruto-kun. Walaupun terdengar mustahil menunggu patung batu untuk datang padamu, tapi aku tetap percaya suatu hari aku akan bertemu dengan Naruto-kun lagi.' Di sini, Hinata berhenti sejenak sembari mengenang kenangannya bersama Naruto dahulu.

' Sampai suatu saat, saat aku berada di ujung kematianku, kakek kita -Alucard-sama -muncul dan menawariku keabadian, dengan harga terlahir kembali sebagai vampire dan kehilangan semua ingatanku. Aku akhirnya menerima tawaran Alucard-sama, tapi dengan beberapa ketentuan. Pertama, aku meminta Alucard-sama untuk tidak menghilangkan ingatanku tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan Naruto-kun dan orang-orang berhargaku. Kedua, karena Alucard-sama akan membawaku ke dimensi yang berbeda, aku meminta dia untuk turut membawa patung batu Naruto-kun. Sayangnya, patung batu Naruto-kun tanpa di sengaja hilang dalam perjalanan ke Royal Vampire Castle milik Alucard-sama, dan tidak pernah ditemukan kembali –sampai tadi. Sesampainya di kastil, Alucard-sama memasukkan arwah cucunya yang telah meninggal saat bayi –kau- ke dalam tubuhku, dengan tujuan agar cucunya tetap hidup dalam tubuhku. Dan sejak saat itulah tubuhku menjadi terlahir kembali sebagai vampire dengan kau sebagai kepribadian gandaku. Tak lama setelah itu, aku menemukan fakta bahwa teman-teman masa kecilku beserta orang tuaku di dunia ini ternyata sama dengan teman-teman dan orang tuaku di duniaku sebelumnya, dan aku akhirnya menyadari, ini adalah dunia paralel dari duniaku sebelumnya.'

Di akhir penjelasan panjangnya, Hinata tak terasa telah sampai di depan kamar asrama miliknya.

Setelah sampai di dalam kamar, Hinata segera mengunci pintunya, melepas sepatunya, dan langsung berbaring di tempat tidur queen size miliknya.

'**Uhm… selamat…?**' tidak mengetahui apa yang harus diucapkannya, kata selamat hanya satu-satunya kata yang terlintas di pikiran Inner Hinata. Di satu sisi, ia turut bahagia mengetahui bahwa dirinya yang lain –Outer Hinata-, telah menemukan kembali cintanya yang hilang. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia juga bimbang akan sesuatu.

Ia dan Outernya berbagi satu tubuh yang sama –walaupun dengan kepribadian yang berbeda, tetapi… tetap saja. Jika Outernya mencintai orang lain yang tidak ia kenal dan berkemungkinan berhubungan fisik dengan orang itu… maka… ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Tidak sadar akan pemikiran Innernya, Hinata hanya bisa terus tersenyum sambil membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur empuk miliknya. Kalau bukan karena kepala sekolah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mengajak Naruto pergi ke kantornya… pasti saat Hinata sedang melepas rindunya dengan Naruto-kun.

**Rooftop, Yokai Gakuen…**

"Baiklah, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, ji-san?" tanya Naruto pada sosok kepala sekolah Yokai Gakuen di sampingnya. Sedikit banyak Naruto mengetahui bahwa sosok di sampingnya ini SANGAT mirip dengan Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju dan memang benar kenyataannya, nama orang di sampingnya ini adalah Hashirama Senju.

Saat ini, mereka berdua tengah berdiri di atas atap Yokai Gakuen sembari melihat pemandangan langit sore yang menentramkan hati.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Jawab Hashirama dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Hm…? Bantuan?" tanya Naruto sembari melirik Hashirama dari ujung matanya.

"Ya, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk melindungi sekolah ini… dan gadis vampire itu khususnya." Jawab Hashirama dengan seringai yang semakin melebar di wajahnya.

Mengerti maksud dari Hashirama dengan 'gadis vampire', Naruto langsung memutar badannya menghadap Hashirama.

"Melindungi dari apa?"

Mendengar nada Naruto yang mulai berubah dari santai menjadi serius, Hashirama hanya bisa tertawa kecil sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya.

"Khukhukhu… kau sungguh polos untuk ukuran seorang legenda, Naruto. Lingkaran kebencian, rasa ingin memiliki segalanya, rasa takut dan rasa dendam tidak hanya terbatas pada ras manusia, Naruto, tapi juga monster."

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Hashirama sepertinya telah mengetahui identitasnya sebagai seorang legenda ninja, Naruto terus memandang Hashirama, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Dunia monster dikuasai oleh 3 Dark Lord dari ras yang berbeda. Pertama dan yang dipercaya sebagai yang terkuat, seorang vampire berdarah murni bernama Hyuuga Hiashi. Kedua, seekor naga hitam yang kekuatannya masih menjadi misteri, Uchiha Madara, dan yang terakhir… seorang manusia atau exorcist lebih tepatnya, yaitu aku." Menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Naruto, Hashirama kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Beberapa tahun ini, para monster terus menerus menyerang Yokai Gakuen untuk mengambil para murid yang termasuk monster kelas S yang entah akan digunakan untuk apa. Pertama-tama, hanya monster-monster kelas rendah yang mencoba menculik murid-murid di sekolah ini. Tapi sekarang… bahkan seorang S-class monster mungkin saja datang ke sekolah ini untuk menculik para murid. Dan karena itulah aku meminta bantuan darimu, Naruto." Jelas Hashirama dengan nada yang jelas mengharap persetujuan dari Naruto.

"Hm… kau salah satu dari Dark Lord, bukan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka dengan tanganmu sendiri? Beberapa monster kelas S pasti tidak akan menjadi masalah untuk seorang Dark Lord." Ujar Naruto sembari kembali melihat matahari yang mulai terbenam di cakrawala.

"Khukhukhu… mungkin kau benar, Naruto. Tapi di dunia monster, ada hukum –atau kutukan- bagi siapapun yang menjadi Dark Lord. Sebagai Dark Lord, kami dilarang –dan tidak bisa- berbuat kekerasan kepada monster lain. Jika kami melanggar hukum itu, kami akan dihukum oleh Dewan Monster dengan cara dibakar menggunakan api hitam milik dewa Amaterasu. Karena itulah, kami hanya bisa merekrut monster-monster lain untuk membantu kami dalam bidang yang cukup 'keras'." Balas Hashirama sembari melihat ke arah Naruto yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Lingkaran kebencian dan horror perang yang disebabkannya… aku telah melihatnya satu kali, dan aku harap hanya satu kali. Kehilangan orang-orang berharga, jiwa-jiwa tak berdosa yang mati sia-sia… aku tidak ingin ada yang mengalaminya lagi. Jika tindakan ini dapat membantu untuk memotong rantai dendam di dunia ini… aku akan membantumu, kepala sekolah." Membuka kembali matanya, permata safir Naruto kini telah berganti menjadi pola riak air Rinnegan.

"Khukhukhu… bagus sekali, Naruto. Mito-chan." Dalam sekejap mata, di samping Hashirama kini muncul sosok Uzumaki Mito dalam pakaian hitam khas sekretaris miliknya.

"Tolong antarkan tamu spesial kita ke asramanya."

"Ya, Hashirama-kun." Balas Mito dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Naruto, silahkan ikuti Mito-chan. Dia akan mengantarmu ke asrama milikmu. Oh, seragam dan seluruh peralatan sekolahmu sudah kusiapkan di kamarmu." Ujar Hashirama sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Huh? T-Tunggu! Se-sekolah?! Kau tidak bilang bahwa aku harus sekolah di sini, kepala sekolah sialan…!" seru Naruto histeris pada sosok Hashirama yang kini telah tak terlihat.

"Hahaha… tenang saja Naruto-kun, sebagai pelindung Yokai Gakuen yang dipilih langsung oleh kepala sekolah, kau memiliki beberapa keuntungan. Salah satunya, seberapa jelekpun nilaimu di kelas, kau akan selalu mendapat nilai B di rapormu." Ujar Mito pada Naruto dengan tawa lembutnya yang merdu.

Melihat ke arah Mito, Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan menahan rona merah yang mulai merambat ke wajahnya.

'Kami-sama… kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk secantik dia -tidak, tidak! Kau harus setia pada Hinata, Naruto! Harus! HARUS!' batin Naruto, tanpa sadar sembari terus memandang ke arah Mito yang kini mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Ayo pergi, Naruto-kun. Kau bisa meneruskan memandangiku di kamarmu nanti." Ujar Mito dengan nada seduktif.

'Dammit! Maafkan aku jika aku lepas kendali, Hinata-chan!' batin Naruto dengan darah yang mulai mengalir dari hidungnya sembari mulai berjalan mengikuti Mito menuju kamar asrama miliknya.

**Naruto's Dorm…**

"Hooaaahhhhmmm…"

Merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak, Naruto kembali mengambil posisi nyaman di tempat tidurnya sembari milirik jam dinding di kamar asrama miliknya.

Ya, saat ini Naruto memang tengah berada di kamar asrama miliknya. Awalnya, Naruto memang cukup terkejut saat menyadari bahwa kamar miliknya jauh lebih besar dan mewah dari kamar asrama murid-murid lain. Tapi saat Mito berkata bahwa itu adalah salah satu keuntungan menjadi perlindung Yokai Gakuen, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lebar sambil berlari menuju tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Oh, siapa sangka pekerjaan melindungi monster bisa menjadi semenguntungkan ini?

"Hm… jam 6 lebih 50… masih pagi. Sekolah baru dimulai pukul 7…" gumam Naruto sembari memejamkan matanya kembali.

…

10%…

…

45%...

…

95%...

…

"UAPPPAAHHH?! SIALAN AKU TERLAMBAT…!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba sembari melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Dan dengan itu, dimulailah pagi hari yang sibuk khas Uzumaki Naruto.

**Classroom XI-3, Yokai Gakuen…**

Kelas XI-3 di pagi hari. Seperti biasa, selalu ramai dengan obrolan-obrolan maupun teriakan-teriakan dari para penghuni kelasnya yang kebanyakan merupakan laki-laki. Dan seperti biasa pula, kelas akan penuh dengan 'meledak' saat…

"Hinata-hime…! I LOVE YOU!"

"Hinata-san! Ayo menikah denganku!"

"Kecantikan Hinata-sama sungguh menyilaukan~!"

"Hinata-chan, ayahmu tukang rujak ya~?"

"Ayahnya Hinata-chan itu Dark Lord, bodoh!"

"Ugh…"

Dan seperti biasa pula, Hinata hanya akan membalas dengan senyum manisnya sembari berjalan menuju bangku di pojok kelas.

Memandang jam dinding di kelasnya, Hinata hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kecewa.

'Ini sudah hampir saatnya masuk dan Naruto-kun belum datang ke kelas. Hh… mungkin Naruto-kun memang ditempatkan di kelas lain.' Batin Hinata kecewa.

_*Sreeeeg*_

Mendengar bunyi pintu geser yang dibuka, seluruh murid di kelaspun langsung duduk tenang di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, menunggu kemunculan guru sadis –dan ehemseksiehem- mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah sosok anggun dan menggoda Anko-sensei, tak lupa dengan aura-aura negative yang selalu mengelilinginya. Tubuhnya yang berbalut pakaian ketat khas sekretaris ditambah dengan rok pendek selutut miliknya tak pernah gagal memancing lirikan-lirikan 'ganas' dari murid laki-laki. Tapi tentu saja, mereka akan langsung bersujud meminta ampun saat Anko-sensei mulai mengeluarkan sisi 'gelap' miliknya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" Anko-sensei segera menyapa murid-muridnya segera setelah ia menaruh buku-bukunya di meja guru.

"Selamat pagi, Anko-sensei!" balas murid-murid secara serempak.

Dan dengan itu, Anko-sensei pun memulai kegiatan pembelajaran di kelas XI-3.

Sedikit banyak, Anko-sensei menikmati wajah-wajah menderita murid-muridnya yang tetap berusaha terlihat berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang disampaikannya walaupun pada kenyataannya otak mereka telah berasap.

Di tengah proses pembelajarannya, tiba-tiba saja Anko-sensei mendengar bunyi pintu kelas yang diketuk.

"Masuk!"

Perlahan, pintu geser kelas terbuka, menampakkan sosok acak-acakan dan seksi –menurut para gadis di kelas- Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah tersenyum salah tingkah sembari menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"U-uhm… maaf sensei, saya terlambat…" ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum gugup ke arah Anko.

Sebagai balasan, Anko-sensei hanya member isyarat pada Naruto untuk masuk dan memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

"Uh… hai teman-teman, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian!" ujar Naruto sedikit salah tingkah saat para gadis di kelas memandanginya dengan pandangan 'lapar', tak terkecuali untuk Anko-sensei.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki-san… bisa jelaskan kenapa kau bisa terlambat?" tanya Anko-sensei sembari berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan menggoyangkan sedikit pinggulnya, berusaha menggoda sang Uzumaki muda.

Naruto yang melihat goyangan pinggul Anko-sensei hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menahan rona merah yang perlahan mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Um… t-tadi di koridor saya bertemu kucing hitam, sensei. Ja-jadi saya harus memutari sekolah dulu untuk menghindari sial…" jawab Naruto seadanya, menyebabkan seluruh murid di kelas _sweatdropped_ serempak.

Mengamati penampilan murid di depannya sekali lagi, Anko-sensei menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil.

Tidak seperti murid lain yang memakai kemeja putih dilapisi jas hijau dengan celana atau rok berwarna kuning, Naruto malah memakai pakaian yang sangat mirip dengan Student Police Committee. Sebagai atasan, Naruto memakai kemeja merah dengan dilapisi jas hitam dengan lambang Yokai Gakuen di bagian dada. Sedangkan sebagai bawahan, Naruto mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan sepatu kets hitam yang tampak cocok dengan penampilannya. Secara keseluruhan, para gadis dalam ruangan itu hanya dapat menggambarkan Naruto dalam satu kata.

Hot.

"Hm… Uzumaki-san, kenapa kau memakai seragam yang berbeda dengan murid-murid yang lain?" tanya Anko-sensei dengan nada tajam. Setampan apapun muridnya, ia tetap paling tidak suka pada murid yang melanggar peraturan sekolah.

"Um… entahlah, sensei. Tapi ini seragam yang saya dapatkan dari kepala sekolah." Balas Naruto ringan.

"Hh, baiklah kalau itu memang kemauan dari kepala sekolah. Baiklah, silahkan duduk di sebelah Nara Shikamaru. Nara-san, tolong angkat tanganmu agar Uzumaki-san bisa melihatmu." Seru Anko-sensei sambil melihat ke arah murid yang dimaksud.

Tak lama setelah itu, seorang murid di barisan paling belakang mengangkat tangannya dengan malas sembari menguap lebar, menyebabkan Anko-sensei menahan keinginannya untuk melempar papan tulis ke muka murid pemalasnya itu.

Menyadari sosok Hinata yang tengah tersenyum senang kepadanya di bagian pojok belakang kelas, Naruto pun menyempatkan diri untuk membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar miliknya sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju bangku di sebelah Shikamaru.

**Schoolyard, After School…**

Berjalan berdampingan dengan senyum bahagia di masing-masing wajahnya, adalah Naruto dan Hinata yang saat ini tengah berjalan melintasi halaman sekolahyang tergolong sangat luas untuk menuju sisi bangunan sekolah yang lainnya, tempat Sasuke di rawat.

Tentu saja, sepanjang perjalanan, mereka terus mendapat _deathglare_ dari seluruh penghuni sekolah, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki. Alasannya tentu sudah jelas. Hinata, mendapat _deathglare _dari para fangirls dadakan Naruto, dan Naruto mendapat _deathglare_ dari para fanboys setia Hinata.

"Wow, kau memiliki cukup banyak penggemar ya, Hinata-chan…" bisik Naruto pada Hinata saat melihat gerombolan murid laki-laki di lantai dua membawa banner yang bertuliskan 'Hinata is the best, Blondie is the worst!' yang membuat urat dahi Naruto bermunculan.

"A-ah… ti-tidak kok, Naruto-kun… m-mereka hanya teman-teman baikku…" balas Hinata sembari menundukkan kepalanya menahan rasa malu.

"Ahahaha… tidak usah merendahkan diri begitu, Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan kan memang sangat cantik, wajah saja jika banyak penggemarnya!" seru Naruto tanpa sadar kondisi Hinata yang hampir pingsan karena disebut SANGAT cantik oleh Naruto secara terang-terangan.

Naruto yang melihat wajah Hinata semakin memerah hanya bisa tertawa menghadapi keimutan HinataNYA ini.

Sayang, momen-momen NaruHina harus terganggu saat tiba-tiba saja…

"Hinata-sama."

… Hyuuga Neji muncul.

Mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil nama Hinata, Naruto dan Hinata pun segera menghadap lurus ke depan mereka hanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan sosok berseragam hitam khas Student Police Committee, Hyuuga Neji.

"N-Nii-san…" gumam Hinata dengan suara yang agak gemetar sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menolak bertatap mata dengan Neji. Tanpa sadar, Hinata membawa tubuhnya lebih merapat ke belakang tubuh Naruto, merasa lebih aman saat berada lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat reaksi Hinata pada Neji hanya bisa mengkerutkan dahinya sambil memandang ke arah Neji.

"Kau, anak baru, menyingkir dari Hinata-sama." Ujar Neji datar sembari menatap tepat ke arah permata safir Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Makhluk rendahan sepertimu tidak pantas berada di dekat vampire berdarah murni kerajaan seperti Hinata-sama." Jawab Neji dengan nada yang berubah menjadi nada dingin dan penuh arogansi.

"Oh, bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menuruti kata-katamu?" balas Naruto dengan nada menantang dan senyum yang mengejek.

Sebelum Naruto tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah pukulan mengenai perutnya. Tidak terlalu sakit, tapi cukup untuk membuat Naruto terpental beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri semula dan berhenti saat menabrak salah satu tembok ruang kelas hingga hancur, menyebabkan dirinya tertimbun oleh reruntuhan tembok kelas.

Seluruh murid yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berhenti melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing dan hanya memandang penuh rasa takut ke sosok Hyuuga Neji dan Uzumaki Naruto –yang sekarang tengah tertimbun reruntuhan- secara bergantian.

"Uh, si pirang itu yang mencari masalah…"

"Aku harap dia masih hidup…"

"Dia pasti sudah gila berani mencari masalah dengan wakil ketua SPC…"

Dan tak lama kemudian, para murid-muridpun mulai berbisik-bisik memperbincangkan kemalangan nasib teman baru mereka di tangan wakil ketua Student Police Committee, Hyuuga Neji.

"Ayo kita pergi, Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama akan marah jika mengetahui bahwa anda bergaul dengan makhluk rendahan seperti dia." Ujar Neji dingin sembari menarik tangan Hinata, memaksanya untuk pergi meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

Hinata yang tidak berdaya dalam wujudnya sekarang hanya bisa menangisi nasib Naruto dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Neji. Sayang, baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Neji kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar…

"Shinra Tensei."

Dan saat itu juga, puing-puing yang tadinya mengubur Naruto langsung meledak ke segala arah, menimbulkan debu tebal yang menghalangi pandangan Neji.

Membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap ke arah debu tebal hasil ledakan tadi, Neji tiba-tiba langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata dan melompat ke samping untuk menghindari bongkahan batu yang datang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Memastikan bongkahan batu telah melewatinya, Neji kembali memandang ke arah debu tebal yang kini mulai menipis, hanya untuk melihat sepasang mata ungu muda berpola riak air yang memandang tajam tepat ke arahnya lengkap dengan seringai lebar yang memuakkan –menurut Neji.

"Khukhukhu… kau akan mengingat hari ini… Hyuuga Neji… hari dimana kau berhasil memukul Uzumaki Naruto… karena…" perlahan, debu-debu yang tadinya masih berterbangan mulai menghilang, menampakkan sosok Uzumaki Naruto lengkap dengan Rasengan berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya.

Dalam sekejap mata, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Neji, hanya untuk muncul kembali tepat di hadapan Neji dengan seringai rubahnya.

"… kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhku lagi dengan tangan busukmu itu, Rasengan!"

_*Blaaaarrrr*_

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

Next Chapter : Naruto vs Student Police Committee

"Mundur Neji, sekarang ini urusanku. Ini adalah penghinaan bagi Student Police Committee."

"G-Gaara…"

"Jika kau menang, akan kuserahkan Student Police Committee kepadamu."

"Heh, kau yang bilang yah?"

"D-Dia bukan monster biasa… d-dia… monster legendaris, bijuu! Ichibi no Shukaku!"

Till then, review~! ^o^

See ya the next time~!


	4. Chapter 4 : Naruto vs SPC

A/N : Yosh! Update lagi! Ayo kita semua berterima kasih kepada para reviewers yang sudah ngrelain waktu buat mereview cerita abal ini, sehingga menimbulkan semangat saya untuk segera melanjutkan cerita ini walaupun dalam keadaan sakit :*

Oh, btw, ini sekalian menjawab review / pertanyaan para reviewer:

1. Rasengan hitam punya Naruto itu sebenernya rasengan biasa, bukan bijuudama + rasengan or whatever. Ingat di chapter awal kan? Tubuh Naruto sekarang udah gak punya chakra normal (biru) lagi, tapi chakra hitam karena chakra reserve-nya udah diganti sama si Juubi.

2. Kemampuan Rinnegan yang lain bakal muncul lain kali, kalo konflik udah mulai ribet.

3. Update tiap hari apa? Gak pasti sih. Tergantung banyaknya review. Kalo udah banyak, pasti saya update (kalo gak ada halangan) XP

4. Ya, Hiashi jelas bakal muncul, tapi nanti, masih lama jatah mainnya. Kan dia salah satu Dark Lord + sang calon mertua, jadi masih lumayan lama tanggal mainnya. Dan buat Kakashi… well, liat aja terus XP

5. Tenang, Neji gak bakal mati kok ^^, Author gak sejahat itu kok XP

6. Disarankan membaca sekilas summary terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca chapter ini.

OK then, Happy Reading~!

.

.

.

.

**Return Of The Legend**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T+

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **Naruto x Hinata

**Warning : **(miss) Typos, **OOC**, GaJe, Abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam), OC

.

.

.

.

"…Rasengan!"

Mengontrol rasa shocknya saat melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya dengan bola hitam aneh di tangannya yang terlihat berbahaya, Neji tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk menghindari serangan ini.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain… aku harus melepas wujud asliku sekarang juga.' Batin Neji sembari menyeringai dalam hati.

Tepat sedetik sebelum Rasengan milik Naruto mengenai Neji, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Neji meledakkan youki merah dalam jumlah yang luar biasa, membuat Naruto terpental cukup jauh ke belakang dan menggagalkan hantaman Rasengan dari Naruto.

Meluncur beberapa meter ke belakang dengan kedua kakinya sebelum akhirnya berhanti, Naruto memandang dengan kagum saat youki merah milik Neji terus menjulang ke langit, menimbulkan semacam bentuk lubang di langit.

"Ap-apa itu?!"

"Aura negatif ini… dan tekanan kekuatan yang luar biasa ini…"

"Tidak salah lagi… monster elite di antara para monster kelas S!"

"Neji-san ternyata adalah vampire!"

Melihat kakak sepupunya yang telah mulai berbuat terlalu jauh, Hinata mulai khawatir dengan keselamatan Naruto. Bagaimanapun, Neji juga disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu dari vampire prodigy!

Setelah youki merah di sekitar mulai menghilang, kini tampaklah wujud Neji dengan sedikit perbedaan pada fisiknya. Kulitnya yang tadinya memang telah putih, kini berubah menjadi putih pucat, menimbulkan kesan tak bernyawa. Mata lavendernya kini berubah menjadi mata merah darah dengan pupil vertical di tengahnya, mengingatkan Hinata pada mata Naruto saat menggunakan kekuatan Kyuubi. Dan yang terakhir, tubuhnya yang tadinya memang telah ideal, kini terlihat lebih besar dan berotot, serta kuku-kuku tangannya yang kini berubah menjadi cakar tajam.

Memanfaatkan keadaan Naruto yang terlihat tengah terkejut akan perubahannya, Neji segera meluncur dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dipercaya tepat menuju Naruto. Yakin Naruto tidak akan mempunyai waktu untuk menghindar, Neji segera melemparkan pukulan terbaiknya ke arah Naruto saat…

"N-Nii-san! Hentikan!"

… terlambat. Neji yang akan memukul Naruto tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk merespon saat tiba-tiba saja Hinata muncul di depan Naruto dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya, berusaha melindungi Naruto.

Dengan telak, pukulan Neji mengenai bagian samping wajah Hinata, membuat Hinata terpental jauh dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul beberapa meter didepannya sebelum akhirnya terpental dan jatuh tak bergerak, Naruto segera dipenuhi rasa shock dan emosi.

"Tsk, anak manja sepertinya sesekali memang pantas mendapatkan pelajaran seperti itu…" gumam Neji pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi sayang, Naruto mendengar semua itu.

"Banshou Tenin."

Dan hal terakhir yang Neji tahu adalah ia tertarik oleh kekuatan misterius sebelum akhirnya lehernya berada dalam cengkraman Naruto.

Membawa kepala Neji hingga tepat berhadap-hadapan mata dengannya, mata Rinnegan Naruto tiba-tiba saja berubah kembali menjadi mata biru safirnya, sebelum kembali berubah menjadi mata merah darah dengan pola khas Eien Mangekyo Sharingan milik Madara.

Melihat mata aneh Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah di depannya, Neji merasakan perasaan yang sejak dulu ia percayai telah hilang dari dalam dirinya ; rasa takut.

"Tsukiyomi."

.

.

.

**Naruto's Tsukuyomi Realm…**

Neji kembali membuka kembali matanya hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dirinya kini tengah terikat dengan kencang pada sebuah tiang berbentuk huruf 'T' dengan beribu-ribu Naruto di hadapannya.

Langit berwarna merah darah dan objek-objek lain yang hanya berwarna hitam atau putih hanya menambah kesan horror tempat ini.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, seluruh Naruto dihadapannya langsung mengeluarkan pedang mereka secara bersamaan.

Melihat aksi Naruto, Neji sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatannya, tapi tanpa membuahkan hasil.

"Ini adalah dunia tsukiyomi milikku. Di sini akulah yang mengatur segalanya. Untuk 72 jam ke depan, kau akan disiksa di sini." Ujar salah satu Naruto di barisan terdepan sebelum akhirnya menancapkan pedangnya kedalam dada Neji.

"Sekarang masih tersisa 71 jam 59 menit 30 detik sebelum aku melepaskanmu."

.

.

.

**Reality…**

Seluruh murid Yokai Gakuen hanya dapat melihat dengan bingung, kagum dan takut saat melihat kejadian di depan mereka.

Detik pertama, anak baru berambut pirang itu mencengkram leher Neji dan memandang tajam tepat ke matanya, dan di detik berikutnya Neji menjerit penuh rasa sakit diiringi darah yang perlahan keluar dari mulutnya sebelum akhirnya dijatuhkan layaknya mainan yang telah rusak oleh anak baru itu.

"Itulah yang kau dapat saat kau berani menyakiti orang-orang berharga bagiku." Ujar Naruto tenang pada sosok histeris Neji yang masih terus meraung-raung kesakitan.

Berpaling dari Neji, Naruto berniat akan berjalan menuju sosok Hinata yang tengah tak sadarkan diri sebelum ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya melalui ujung matanya.

Di belakang Neji, berdiri beberapa siswa berseragam serba hitam yang tengah membuat jalan di tengah-tengah kerumunan murid-murid di sekitar halaman sekolah. Dilihat dari seragam khusus dan ekspresi sok berkuasa di wajah mereka, Naruto dapat menyimpulkan dengan mudah bahwa mereka adalah Student Police Committee.

Setelah berhasil membuat jalan yang relatif lebar di tengah kerumunan, sesosok murid berseragam khas SPC dan berambut merah marun terlihat berjalan di tengah jalan yang telah dibuat para anggota SPC menuju arah Naruto.

Menyempatkan diri berhenti di samping sosok Neji yang tengah menjerit kesakitan, murid berambut merah itu mengamati dengan serius kondisi temannya itu.

'Mengalami rasa sakit tanpa ada luka fisik dan tak sadar akan kondisi fisiknya sendiri… hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang menyebabkan kondisi Neji menjadi seperti ini. Hm, genjutsu, tidak salah lagi. Tapi… jika ini memang benar genjutsu berarti anak itu…' melihat sosok Naruto dengan pandangan meneliti, anak berambut merah yang kini kita ketahui sebagai Gaara hanya bisa menyeringai sinis.

'… hanya seorang ninja. Ninja hanyalah boundary being, hampir setingkat dengan penyihir, B-rank monster. Ya, ini akan mudah. Neji hanya kurang berhati-hati…' menyelesaikan monolognya, Gaara mengambil posisi berlutut di samping Neji dan menempatkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Neji.

Awalnya, Naruto hanya bisa memincingkan mata saat melihat aksi Gaara itu. Tapi saat mata sharingan miliknya melihat aliran youki yang mengalir dari tubuh Gaara ke tubuh Neji, baru ia menyadari sesuatu.

'Tsukuyomi tidak bisa dihilangkan hanya dengan cara primitive seperti itu.' Batin Naruto percaya diri.

'**Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Naruto.**'

'Huh? Juubi?'

'**Ya, ini aku. Hati-hati Naruto, aku merasakan youki miliknya bukan youki biasa. Dia memiliki youki seperti Bijuu, tapi dia juga memiliki youki seperti succubus. Dan jika itu benar, maka ia bisa menghilangkan efek genjutsu dengan mudah.**'

'Baiklah, terimakasih untuk informasimu, Juubi. Aku akan berhati-hati'

'**Ya, ya, terserah. Yang terpenting, jangan mati.**'

Tertawa kecil sejenak, Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangannya hanya untuk melihat sosok Neji yang mulai sadarkan diri dan berusaha berdiri di samping sosok tanpa ekspresi Gaara.

"I-Ini belum berakhir Uzumaki…" ujar Neji terbata-bata sambil men_deathglare_ Naruto.

"Mundur Neji, sekarang ini adalah urusanku. Berani melakukan perlawanan pada Student Police Committee. Ini adalah penghinaan bagi Student Police Committee." Balas Gaara tenang sambil berjalan maju menuju Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kemampuan akademik : di bawah rata-rata, kemampuan fisik : di atas rata-rata, kemampuan khusus : ninja art, klasifikasi : B-rank monster." Ujar Gaara yang saat ini telah berhenti beberapa meter di hadapan Naruto.

'B-rank?! Apa-apaan itu, dattebayo?! Terakhir aku cek di Bingo Book Iwa, aku termasik SS-rank shinobi, -ttebayo! Belum lagi setelah aku mendapat seluruh kekuatan baru ini.' batin Naruto emosi, tapi di luar ia hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya yang ia pelajari dari Sasuke-teme.

"Heh, aku kira ras ninja telah punah beberapa ribu tahun lalu, ternyata masih ada yang tersisa, huh? Ini menarik. Bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah taruhan, Uzumaki-san?"

"Tapi Kaa-san berkata bahwa taruhan itu sama dengan judi, dan aku tidak suka ju-"

"Kita bertarung 1 lawan 1. Jika kau menang, akan kuserahkan Student Police Committee kepadamu. Tapi jika kau kalah, kau akan di eksekusi dengan tuduhan tindakan egresif terhadap wakil ketua SPC." Potong Gaara sebelum Naruto dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Memasang pose berpikir khasnya, Naruto mulai mempertimbangkan taruhan Gaara. Jika ia bisa mengalahkan Gaara, ia bisa mengambil alih organisasi entah-apa-itu yang tampaknya hanya menyebar terror di kalangan murid-murid, dan mengubahnya menjadi organisasi yang lebih bermanfaat. Tapi jika ia kalah… baiklah, ia tidak mendapat gelar 'Knucklehead Ninja' tanpa sebuah alasan. Berpikir bukanlah gayanya.

"Heh, kau yang bilang yah?" ujar Naruto sembari menunjukkan senyum rubah miliknya.

Baru saja Naruto akan memulai serangannya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tekanan youki yang sangat berat, membuat seakan-akan gravitasi bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

'T-Tekanan ap-apa ini?!' melihat sekitar, Naruto menyadari bahwa bukan hanya ia yang merasakan tekanan luar biasa ini. Murid-murid yang ikut menontonpun kebanyakan saat ini tengah jatuh berlutut dan kesusahan mengambil napas. Udara di sekitarpun mulai dipenuhi dengan youki berwarna ungu yang tampak terus keluar dari tubuh Gaara.

Melihat sosok Gaara yang tetap tak bergerak dan tampak akan melepaskan wujud aslinya –seperti Neji-, Naruto membuat inisiatif untuk mengambil posisi meditasi dan mulai mengumpulkan energi alam untuk memasuki Sage Mode.

Setelah beberapa saat yang terasa seperti beberapa tahun, tekanan youki yang terdapat di udara mulai menghilang, menyebabkan para murid mulai kembali berdiri dengan bernapas lega.

Bayangkan rasa terkejut mereka saat mereka melihat kembali ke halaman sekolah dan mendapati bahwa sosok Gaara kini telah tergantikan dengan sosok monster rakun raksasa dengan sayap kelelawar di kedua sisinya. Ekor besarnya berayun di belakang tubuhnya dengan tenang, seolah mempunyai pikiran sendiri.

"**Rrraaaaaaggghhhh…!**"

Seluruh murid menutup telinga mereka saat monster itu mulai meraung ke arah langit yang menggelap.

.

.

.

**Headmaster's Office Room…**

Melihat ke arah luar dari balik jendela ruang kerjanya, Hashirama tidak bisa menahan seringai yang muncul di bibirnya.

"Hari pertama masuk sekolah, dan kau sudah tidak sabar untuk unjuk kebolehan hmm, Naruto?" tertawa sejenak, Hashirama lantas berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Lebih baik jangan sampai tertinggal pertunjukkan, khukhukhu…"

.

.

.

Naruto membuka mata berpupil horizontal khas sage mode miliknya tepat saat Gaara mengayunkan ekornya dari atas, berniat menghancurkan Naruto.

Dalam sekejap mata, ekor Gaara telah menghancurkan tempat dimana Naruto berada semula.

"Daya hancur yang luar biasa!"

"Inilah kekuatan S-class monster!"

"Apa anak baru itu sudah mati?!"

Belum sempat seluruh murid melanjutkan perbincangannya, mereka kembali dikejutkan saat melihat bukan satu, tapi dua sosok Naruto berada di area pertarungan tanpa ada tanda luka sedikitpun.

Sosok Naruto pertama terlihat tengah membawa sosok tak sadarkan diri Hinata keluar dari area pertarungan, sedangkan sosok Naruto yang kedua terlihat tengah berada tepat di bawah ekor Gaara, berusaha menahan ayunan ekor raksasa milik Gaara.

"A-Anak baru itu bisa menjadi dua?!"

"D-Dia bisa menahan ayunan ekor raksasa itu?!"

Tengah ramai-ramainya desas-desus beredar, salah satu murid tiba-tiba berteriak sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya menuju ke arah belakang kerumunan murid-murid lainnya.

"K-Kepala sekolah datang!"

Serempak, para murid di sekitarnya melihat ke arah belakang mereka, dan benar saja, di belakang mereka terlihat sosok misterius kepala sekolah mereka yang tengah berjalan menuju arah mereka.

Tanpa membuang waktu, para murid segera membuat jalan selebar mungkin untuk kepala sekolah mereka.

Naruto dan Gaara yang tengah 'panas'pun terpaksa behenti saat mereka melihat sosok kepala sekolah yang kini tengah berdiri di sisi halaman sekolah dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

Untuk sejenak, Hashirama terlihat tengah membaca semacam _spell_ sebelum akhirnya menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke tanah. Dalam sekejap, sebuah lapisan pelindung muncul dari dalam tanah dan membentuk sebuah kubah yang menyelubungi seluruh halaman Yokai Gakuen yang sangat luas.

Naruto dan Gaara yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa memandangi satu sama lain dengan ekspresi seperti orang idiot –yang sangat tidak cocok untuk Gaara.

Yakin kubah miliknya telah sempurna, Hashirama kembali berdiri dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dengan gaya santai.

"Baiklah, silahkan kembali dilanjutkan." Seru Hashirama terdengar santai dengan seringai mengerikan khasnya, membuat hampir seluruh murid terjatuh komikal secara bersamaan.

"Aku yakin Gaara-san pasti akan menang!" seru salah satu murid yang berhasil mengatasi rasa shocknya pertama kali, memacu reaksi berantai dari murid-murid lainnya yang mulai pulih dara rasa shock mereka.

"Ya, anak baru itu pasti hancur di bawah kekuatan Gaara-san!"

"Aku harap murid baru itu tidak mati. Dia terlalu tampan untuk mati~"

"Hum, hum, aku harap anak baru itu bisa menang dan terror mengakhiri SPC!"

"Ya, benar! Ayo semangat, Blonde-kun!"

"Jangan mau kalah, anak baru!"

Melihat reaksi murid-muridnya, Hashirama hanya kembali menyeringai dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Naruto dan Gaara yang kini mulai sadar kembali dari proses 'loading' mereka.

Walaupun benci untuk mengakui ini, tapi sebenarnya para anggota SPC juga berharap Naaruto bisa mengakhiri masa kejayaan Gaara di SPC. Tapi jika data yang mereka dapat memang benar… apakah mungkin untuk seorang Ninja mengalahkah half-breed Bijuu dan Succubus?

"Tolong kalahkan Gaara, Naruto-san!"

Tidak ada yang salah dengan teriakan itu, tentu saja. Hanya saja, pelakunya. Murid yang berteriak itu adalah salah satu murid anggota SPC, yang tentu saja membuat anggota SPC yang lain memandanginya dengan pandangan 'apa-kau-sudah-gila'.

Tanpa mempedulikan temannya, salah satu anggota SPC yang lain tiba-tiba turut berteriak menyemangati Naruto. Dan dengan itulah, satu per satu anggota SPC mulai berpaling mendukung Naruto dan memilih mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang Gaara berikan pada mereka.

Di dalam kubah, Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai puas saat melihat wajah penuh emosi Gaara yang telah dihianati teman-teman organisasinya sendiri.

"**Grrrr… Uzumaki…!**" teriak Gaara sembari mengepakkan sayapnya dan kini melayang di udara. Merasa jaraknya telah cukup aman, Gaara mulai membuka mulutnya dan mulai memperiapkan Bijuudama miliknya.

'Oh yeah! Ini akan menjadi pemanasan yang hebat setelah 10.000 tahun, dattebayo!' batin Naruto menyeringai.

'**Jangan terlalu yakin, Naruto. Sebaiknya kau gunakan sebagian yokai milikku untuk memastikan kemenanganmu.**'

'Heh, terimakasih Juubi, tapi tidak. Aku akan membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa bahkan seorang Ninja yang mereka golongkan sebagai Boundary Being, bisa mengalahkan S-rank monster legendaris dengan kedua tangannya sendiri! Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin selama kita masih memiliki 'Will of Fire', -ttebayo!'

Dan saat itulah, gelar Naruto sebagai _'The Most Unpredictable Knucklehead Ninja' _akan diuji.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

A/N : That's it. Maaf kalo Gaje, kepala lagi gak beres. Jangan lupa review ya, serelanya aja ~_~

Well then, see ya my beloved reader!

Next Chapter : Rise of the Red Dawn (Akatsuki)


	5. Chapter 5 : Rise of the Akatsuki!

**Return Of The Legend**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T+

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **Naruto x Hinata

**Warning : **(miss) Typos, **OOC**, GaJe, Abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam), OC, Overpower!Naruto

.

.

.

.

**A/N **: Ini adalah fic Ovewpower/Powerful/Badass/Godlike! Naruto, no comment. BUT, mau tanya para reader nih. Lebih milih fic ini jadi pair NaruHina aja atau NaruHinaHarem? (Harus jawab pertanyaan ini) Hmm... banyangin aja Naruto itu lagi di bawah peraturan hukum semacam CRA (Clan Restoration Act) yang mengharuskan setiap anggota clan yang beranggotakan kurang dari 5 orang (laki/perempuan) untuk memiliki beberapa pasangan dengan tujuan mengembangkan jumlah anggota clan nantinya.

Kalo pada milih NaruHinaHarem, ini daftar Haremnya :

Younger!Kushina (Sebanyak apapun saya suka Incest, sayangnya ini BUKAN Incest! Damn!)

Younger!Tsunade (Kalo Hashirama aja masih jadi kepsek, pastinya cucunya masih muda, rite?)

Younger!Mikoto (Di cerita ini Mikoto bukan ibunya Sasuke ataupun Itachi.)

Kalo para reader ingin menambahkan karakter lain dalam harem, silahkan usul di review. Jumlah harem maksimal 5. _Ok, that's it. Happy Reading~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sejak zaman dahulu... orang-orang takut dengan Youkai..._

_Dan di sanalah ia muncul... seseorang yang berdiri di depan para Youkai..._

_Seseorang yang memimpin 'Parade malam seribu Youkai'..._

_Dikenal sebagai pimpinan tertinggi para Youkai..._

_Dia... pemimpin dari semua arwah jahat..._

_Juubi no Ookami..._

.

.

.

.

"**Bijuudama!**"

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Gaara meluncurkan Bijuudama miliknya ke arah Naruto yang tengah menundukkaan kepalanya, membuat ekspresi wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut depannya.

Saat Bijuudama milik Gaara telah berapa tepat di hadapan Naruto, dengan refleks yang luar biasa cepat, Naruto menampar Bijuudama itu ke samping tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun, membuat ledakan besar kembali terjadi di dalam kubah.

"Hehehe... tidak buruk, Gaara... tidak buruk..."

Semua murid, termasuk Gaara, dapat mendengar nada sombong dan sinis dalam perkataannya... nada yang tidak akan pernah kau duga akan keluar dari mulut seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka semua terdiam... yang membuat mereka terdiam adalah...

"**Biarkan aku menunjukkan serpihan kecil dari kekuatan dewa!**"

Dalam sekejap, seluruh tubuh Naruto diselimuti oleh youki hitam yang lebih terlihat seperti api dengan semacam simbol-simbol aneh yang muncul di tubuhnya.

Saat itu juga, satu pikiran yang sama muncul di benak para murid Youkai Gakuen...

Youki hitam... bahkan vampire... monster yang dipuja sebagai monster yang berdiri di puncak dari rantai Youkai tidak memiliki youki segelap ini...

Tapi ada, pernah ada, dalam legenda... satu-satunya Youkai yang memiliki youki yang bahkan lebih gelap dari langit malam Makai... ia, yang namanya bahkan dipuja dan ditakuti oleh seluruh Youkai seantero Makai 12.000 tahun yang lalu... sebelum akhirnya menghilang tanpa jejak... Juubi no Ookami...

Lebih cepat dari kejapan mata seluruh murid, Naruto tiba-tiba terlihat seakan menghilang dari tempatnya semula dan kembali muncul tepat di atas kepala Gaara dengan posisi kedua tangannya yang terkepal di belakang kepala, siap memukul jatuh Gaara.

Dengan tenaga fisik yang telah diperkuat dengan chakra Juubi, Naruto berhasil membuat sosok raksasa Gaara jatuh dengan cepat menuju permukaan tanah.

Segera setelah tubuh Gaara membuat kontak fisik dengan tanah, ledakan besar terjadi di dalam kubah, membuat debu-debu berterbangan, menghalangi pandangan murid-murid Youkai Gakuen.

Perlahan debu-debu mulai menghilang, memperlihatkan sosok raksasa Gaara yang berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah dari kawah besar hasil kontak fisiknya dengan tanah.

Belum sempat berdiri sempurna, mata Gaara kembali melebar saat melihat sosok Naruto telah berada di atasnya tengah membuat versi raksasa dari bijuudama dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang tertuju ke arahnya.

"**Maaf Gaara, tapi inilah akhirnya.**"

Dengan itu, bijuudama berukuran raksasa pun melaju dengan cepat menuju sosok Gaara yang hanya dapat pasrah menerima nasibnya.

'Inikah... akhirnya?' adalah pikiran terakhir Gaara sebelum ledakan berkaliber atom merenggut kesadarannya.

Saat melihat ledakan besar terjadi di dalam kubah, Hashirama segera bertindak cepat dengan melapisi kubah menjadi 10 lapis.

Seluruh murid Youkai Gakuen hanya bisa terjatuh ke kedua lutut mereka dengan ekspresi wajah shock saat melihat Gaara, salah satu dari beberapa jenis monster terkuat di Makai dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh murid baru dengan kekuatan misterius ini.

Ledakan terus berlanjut untuk beberapa saat, mengikis satu per satu lapisan kubah Hashirama.

Hashirama menghembuskan napas lega saat ledakan bijuudama milik Naruto akhirnya berakhir.

'Huh... hampir saja.' Batin Hashirama saat melihat hanya tinggal 1 lapis kubah yang tersisa dari ledakan itu.

Saat asap dari ledakan mulai menghilang, dapat terdengar beberapa teriakan terkejut dari murid-murid yang melihat tubuh tak bernyawa milik Gaara dengan sosok normal Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Untuk sekejap, mata Hashirama melebar dalam kekagetan sebelum akhirnya kembali normal sebelum ada yang menyadarinya.

Seakan telah dapat memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Hashirama berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju kantornya dengan seringai khas miliknya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Sekarang kau adalah ketua baru dari School Police Commitee. Setelah kau selesai dengan sambutanmu, tolong segera menuju pintu gerbang Youkai Gakuen. Akan ada tamu yang mengharap kehadiranmu."

Tanpa membalikkan badannya, Hashirama melempar selembar kertas mantra yang dengan ajaibnya, segera melayang dan menempel di tubuh Gaara, membuat tubuh Gaara menghilang dalam kilauan cahaya.

'Teleportasi?' batin Naruto saat melihat tubuh Gaara yang tiba-tiba menghilang dengan kertas mantra dari Hashirama.

Mengesampingkan pikiran tentang Gaara untuk sejenak, Naruto segera memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah murid-murid Youkai Gakuen yang kini memandangnya dengan ekspresi kagum, hormat, dan... napsu?

Menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, Naruto segera memasang senyum khas miliknya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yah~ khas Uzumaki Naruto.

Menggantikan ekspresi cerianya dengan ekspresi yang lebih serius, Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit mendung yang selalu menyelimuti Youkai Gakuen.

"Dulu, salah seorang temanku bercita-cita untuk menciptakan kedamaian di dunia ini dengan jalan'Rasa Sakit'. Ia bertujuan membuat semua orang di dunia ini mengerti akan rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya dan akhirnya akan berhenti menyakiti satu sama lain." Memberi jeda sejenak, Naruto mengizinkan senyum tipis untuk tampak di wajahnya.

"Sama seperti Gaara, yang menggunakan 'rasa sakit' murid-murid untuk menciptakan kedamaian di Youkai Gakuen. Tapi seberapa muliapun tujuan itu, jika caranya salah, tetap saja akan salah. Aku percaya, ada cara lebih baik untuk menciptakan kedamaian. Pemahaman. Jika seluruh orang di dunia ini saling memahami satu sama lain, kekerasan tidak akan terjadi, rantai kebencian akan terputus, dan kedamaian akan tercipta. Itulah yang selama ini aku dan guruku percayai." Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Naruto saat kembali mengingat Jiraiya.

"Bahkan jika rantai kebencian adalah kutukan dari dunia ini, akan ku temukan. Akan ku temukan, dan akan kuhancurkan kutukan itu. Selama masih ada harapan hari esok, kedamaian masih bisa dicapai." Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit Youkai Gakuen, Naruto kembali menghadap pada murid Youkai Gakuen dengan senyum lembutnya yang membuat beberapa murid perempuan pingsan karena merasa hatinya telah meleleh.

"Organisasi ini telah melewati masa-masa gelapnya, dan ini saatnya memulai awal yang baru. SPC telah berakhir, dan kini saatnya awal yang baru dimulai. Seperti halnya _Red Dawn _yang selalu menjadi pertanda dari awal hari yang baru di mulai, organisasi ini kini berganti nama menjadi **Akatsuki **(Red Dawn)."

Melihat ekspresi murid-murid di depannya yang hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi shock di wajahnya, Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil _sweatdropped_.

_*prok*_

_*prok*_

_*prok* *prok* *prok*_

Menegakkan kepalanya kembali, Naruto disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh murid Youkai Gakuen.

"Ucapan yang bagus, Blondie!"

"Semangat masa mudamu sangat membara, Naruto-san!"

"Kyaaaa~! I love you, Naruto-kun!"

"Ayo kita ke kamarku setelah ini selesai, Naruto-kun!"

U-Uh... yang terakhir mungkin agak terlalu berlebihan, eh? Batin Naruto sambil tertawa gugup dan membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

Seakan baru ingat akan ramen instannya yang telah 3 menit ia letakkan di oven, Naruto segera menegakkan kembali badannya dengan lampu khayalan yang menyala di atas kepalanya.

'Jika anggota SPC sebelumnya diperbolehkan menggunakan seragam khusus, berarti aku dapat memilih seragam khusus untuk Akatsuki juga, eh? Hehehe... ini paski keren.'

Membuat hand-sign secepat mungkin, tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba diselimuti oleh asap yang entah muncul dari mana.

Setelah asap mulai menghilang, dapat kita lihat sosok Naruto menggunakan pakaian ninja khas miliknya(Jumpsuit orange-hitam) ditutup dengan jubah khas Akatsuki (Jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah) yang sedikit terbuka di bagian atasnya, menampakkan sedikit pakaian ninja miliknya.

"Kyaaaahhhhh~! Naruto-kun keren~!

"Naruto-kun~!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh~!"

Dan dengan itupun, fangirls Naruto terbentuk. Dengan keganasan yang menandingi Juubi, murid-murid perempuan Youkai Gakuen mulai berlarian ke arah Naruto dan menginjak-injak murid laki-laki dalam prosesnya.

Melihat bahaya yang semakin mendekat, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke pintu gerbang Youkai Gakuen, seperti yang diperintahkan kepala sekolah.

Saat pada fangirls mulai mendekat, Naruto pun segera menghilang dalam kilatan hitam miliknya. 'Heheheh... _show off..._'

.

.

.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Naruto kembali muncul di depan gerbang raksasa Youkai Gakuen dalam kilatan hitam yang sama.

Mengaktifkan Eien Mangekyo Sharingan miliknya, Naruto segera melihat sekitar untuk mendeteksi 'Tamu' yang dikatakan oleh kepala sekolah. Tidak mendeteksi satupun jejak youki di area sekitarnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk dan beristirahat sejenak.

Baru akan mengambil posisi duduk, tiba-tiba insting ninja Naruto berteriak padanya untuk segera melihat ke atas, tepat saat sebuah pedang tengah jatuh menuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Tidak ada waktu untuk menghindar!'

_*Bammm*_

Segera setelah ledakan terjadi, energi youki dalam jumlah yang tak terbayangkan membanjiri daerah sekitar gerbang Youkai Gakuen, membuat debu-debu hasil ledakan segera menyingkir, memperlihatkan kawah yang cukup besar dengan sebuah pedang yang tertancap di tengahnya.

Dari balik pepohonan yang mengelilingi Youkai Gakuen, sosok Naruto kembali muncul dalam kilatan hitam khas miliknya. Dengan EMS aktif, Naruto segera menelusuri energi youki dan mencari sumbernya.

'Di atas!'

Benar saja, di atas daerah hutan yang mengelilingi Youkai Gakuen dan pintu gerbang Youkai Gakuen, terdapat barisan Youkai dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak dengan bagian paling depannya berada di depan gerbang Youkai Gakuen.

'Ap-Apa-apaan ini?!' batin Naruto panik.

'**Itu adalah Hyakki Yakou**' balas suara _demonic_ milik Juubi dalam benak Naruto.

'Hya... ko? Hyayo... Yaki?' dan sialnya, kebodohan milik ninja favorit kita kembali muncul pada saat seperti ini

'**Hyakki Yakou **(Parade Malam Seribu Youkai)**. Mereka hanya dapat ber 'Parade' seperti ini saat di pimpin langsung oleh ketuanya. Berhati-hatilah Naruto, pemimpin Hyakki Yakou biasanya adalah Youkai elite di antara para elite.**'

'Wow, kau sepertinya tahu banyak eh, Juubi? Baiklah, terimakasih untuk sarannya.' Dan dengan itu, Naruto kembali menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya hitam yang sama.

.

.

.

"Huh? Mana bocah pirang itu? Aku yakin tadi itu Samehada tidak meleset!" seru sesosok figur berkulit biru dan menyerupai hiu entah pada siapa.

Mendengar ocehan anak buahnya yang dinilainya cukup mengganggu, akhirnya figur kedua pun angkat bicara.

"Diamlah, Kisame. Kita kemari bukan untuk menghiburmu dengan membunuh semua orang sesuka hatimu. Tapi kita ke sini untuk-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, perhatian figur kedua itu teralihkan saat melihat sosok 'bocah pirang' tadi tiba-tiba kembali muncul dengan di dahului kilatan hitam di depannya.

Saat pertama kali menteleportasikan dirinya ke bagian depan barisan Youkai, Naruto berpikir hal pertama yang akan dilihatnya adalah sosok mengerikan dan menjijikan pemimpin Hyakki Yakou ini. Jadi, ia tidak memiliki persiapan saat tiba-tiba ia muncul dan langsung berhadap-hadapan dengan sosok seksi dan menggoda dari sang pemimpin Hyakki Yakou.

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, figur kedua yang telah teridentifikasi sebagai sosok seksi dan menggoda pemimpin Hyakki Yakou segera meneliti sosok pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Rambut pirang yang berkesan 'liar'... tiga pasang _whisker mark _di kedua pipi... mata merah darah dengan pola yang aneh namun cantik... wajah yang tampan... pakaian gelap... secara keseluruhan, penampilannya berkesan 'bad boy'.

Tanpa sadar, sang pemimpin Hyakki Yakou menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan gaya yang sangat seksi. 'Hmm... _bad boy, _huh? Tidak buruk...'

Rambut panjang berwarna raven dengan dua bagian rambutnya yang membingkai masing-masing wajahnya... mata onyx... kulit putih pucat mulus... kimono berwarna hitam dengan motif rubah...

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menelan ludahnya sambil menahan dirinya untuk tidak mimisan. 'Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku sudah punya Hinata-chan, dammit!'

"S-Si-Siapa kau?!" tanya Naruto berusaha terlihat gagah, namun malah terlihat seperti Hinata dengan wajah blushingnya.

Menyempatkan dirinya untuk tertawa kecil sejenak, figur kedua segera menjawab, "Baklah, baiklah. Jika sebegitu inginnya kau untuk mengenalku..."

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah saat sosok di hadapannya menggunakan nada menggoda khas wanita.

"Aku biasa dipanggil Hagoromogitsune (Rubah dalam jubah). Tapi nama asliku adalah... Mikoto. Mikoto Uchiha."

BAM! Apa-apaan ini?! Wanita cantik ini adalah ibunya Sasuke-teme?!

"K-Kau... ibunya Sasuke-teme?!"

Menaikkan salah satu alisnya sejenak, Mikoto kembali tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja bukan, tampan... jika yang kau maksud itu adalah Sasu-chan... bukan. Aku adalah kakak perempuannya, Mikoto Uchiha. Aku tidak terlihat setua itu kan?"

Tanpa sadar menghembuskan napas lega, Naruto kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Baiklah, untuk apa kau –maksudku kalian, kemari? Dan kenapa si muka hiu itu tiba-tiba menyerangku?!" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

"HEI!"

Mengabaikan teriakan protes Kisame, Mikoto memilih membalas dengan ekspresi serius miliknya.

"Kami ke sini untuk mencari Youkai yang mengeluarkan youki yang sangat kuat barusan yang kami duga berasal dari sini. Oh! Dan mungkin aku juga akan menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Sasu-chan." Balas Mikoto dengan pose berpikir a la detektif yang terlihat sangat imut di mata para bawahannya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah menemukan Youkai dengan youki yang sangat kuat itu?" tanya Naruto waspada.

Mikoto terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan senyum innocent di wajahnya.

"Aku akan memakannya, tentu saja!"

"Sayang sekali, Mikoto-san... aku belum berniat menjadi Naruto goreng! **Susanoo**!"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

A/N : Pendek, yes. Maaf kalo banyak typo ato kurang menarik. Udah lama banget gak ngetik gara-gara kena penyakit AMN (Authorisis Malesiosis Ngetikisme). Well, damn. Maaf banget, maaf, maaf, maaf! *ngelirik para reader yang udah pada lumutan* hehehe... gomen :*

Review!


	6. Chapter 6 : Who's faster?

**Return Of The Legend**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

**Rate : **T+

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **Naruto x Hinata

**Warning : **(miss) Typos, **OOC**, GaJe, Abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam), OC, Overpower!Naruto, Bukan untuk yang bermental lemah.

.

.

.

.

**A/N **: Well, damn. Gak pernah nyangka cerita abal kayak gini bakal dapat begitu banyak review. Arigatou, minna-san~! Oh, dan sorry buat para gentlemen di luar sana, fic ini gak jadi fic harem. Fic ini bakal tetep jadi murni **NaruHina**. Well, mungkin bakal ada sedikit blush di sana-sini dengan cewek lain, tapi whatever, itu cuma slight. Itu yang paling banyak diharapkan readers, afterall. Oh, dan untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan para readers :

1. Naruto masih tetep bisa mati. Dengan catatan, lukanya harus SANGAT parah. Selain itu, Naruto gak bisa mati karena faktor usia.

2. Keluarga Naruto? Well, terus baca aja ^^

3. Gaara gak mati, santai aja.

4. Ini memang dunia paralel ninja. Apa ada NaruHina versi dunia youkai juga? Well, untuk Hinata versi youkai udah dijelasin kan? Dan kalo masalah Naruto versi youkai... maaf, masih rahasia penulis ^^

5. Time-gap. Bukannya Hinata harusnya udah lulus dalam waktu 10.000 tahun saat Naruto jadi patung? Well, let's just say standar umur masuk sekolah youkai sama manusia itu beda ~_~ Dan dengan sebuah kebetulan tingkat godlike yang hanya ada di fanfic, Naruto 'kembali hidup' bertepatan saat Hinata masih SMA.

6. Apa Naruto gak terlalu Overpower? Well, too bad it's an Overpowered!Godlike!Naruto fic. Tapi tetep, Naruto gak bakal jadi godly, cuma godlike, jadi dia bakal tetep punya kekurangan.

7. Ya~ betul sekali, fic ini memang mengambil unsur Nurarihyon no Mago.

8. Ya, ini memang terinspirasi dari Rosario + Vampire, tapi maaf sekali, saya gak bisa masukin karakter Tsukune ke fic ini, apalagi Ovewpower Tsukune. No offense ^^V

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sejak zaman dahulu... orang-orang takut dengan Youkai..._

_Dan di sanalah ia muncul... seseorang yang berdiri di depan para Youkai..._

_Seseorang yang memimpin 'Parade malam seribu Youkai'..._

_Dikenal sebagai pimpinan tertinggi para Youkai..._

_Dia... pemimpin dari semua arwah jahat..._

_Juubi no Ookami..._

.

.

.

.

"Susanoo!"

Adalah teriakan terakhir yang terdengar dari Naruto sebelum sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan mata, tertelan oleh ledakan besar yang dihasilkan oleh serangan dari Mikoto.

"Ha! Itulah yang ia dapat saat melawan Mikoto-sama!"

"Mikoto-sama benar-benar hebat!"

"Hidup Mikoto-sama!"

Dan dengan itu, teriakan-teriakan dari para youkai anggota Hyakki Yakou milik Mikoto semakin menggila.

Mengabaikan pujian-pujian dari para bawahannya, Mikoto memandang ke arah debu hasil ledakan dengan dahi yang berkerut. Ia yakin bahwa serangan miliknya tadi mengenai Naruto, tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan adanya konsentrasi youki asing dalam jumlah besar saat ledakan itu terjadi.

Membelalakkan matanya secara tiba-tiba, Mikoto hanya mempunyai hitungan detik untuk berteriak kepada para bawahannya.

"Semuanya! Menghindar ke samping!"

Tapi terlambat. Hanya beberapa youkai yang beruntung yang berhasil meloloskan diri dari tebasan pedang raksasa yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam debu ledakan. Akan tetapi, tebasan vertikal dari pedang itu tidak berhenti begitu saja, melainkan terus melaju membelah hutan, meninggalkan kerusakan fatal dan api hitam sepanjang jalannya.

"Membuang sinar laser ke sembarang tempat tidak baik untuk kesehatan orang lain, kau tahu?" ucap sosok Naruto yang perlahan menampakkan dirinya dari balik debu ledakan.

Sontak, seluruh tatapan mata para youkai mengarah pada sosok Naruto dengan pandangan shock. Tapi tidak, mereka bukan kaget karena fakta bahwa kini pupil mata Naruto berputar dengan cepat ataupun fakta bahwa kini seluruh tubuh Naruto diselimuti oleh energi asing berwarna ungu kehitaman. Yah, walaupun itu juga menyumbang sedikit dalam faktor penyebab shock para youkai.

Yang benar-benar membuat shock para youkai adalah wujud dari energi asing yang menyelubungi Naruto. Sosok astral bermata merah darah dan berpakaian khas samurai dengan pedang kutukan Ama no Murakumo di tangan kanannya dan cermin legendaris Tsukiyomi di tangan kirinya. Sayap khas gagak terlihat dengan jelas di belakang tubuhnya.

"R-Raja iblis Tenju!"

"A-a-apa-apaan ini!"

"Tenju-sama!"

'Raja iblis' Tenju, pemimpin dari youkai gagak sekaligus penguasa Makai setelah menghilangnya Juubi. Ia ditakuti oleh seantero Makai karena kemampuan senjata sekaligus ketahanan fisiknya. Pedang Ama no Murakumo, pedang yang konon terkena kutukan oleh dewa Amaterasu dan dewa Susanoo untuk terbakar oleh api hitam yang diselubungi badai sepanjang masa. Cermin Tsukiyomi, cermin yang memiliki kemampuan menangkal segala serangan yang diarahkan ke arahnya dan dapat menangkap musuh dalam ilusi yang hampir tak dapat dipecahkan.

Satu-satunya youkai yang pernah mengalahkan Tenju dalam pertarungan 1 lawan 1 adalah Juubi, saat memperebutkan gelar penguasa Makai untuk pertama kalinya. Terbukti pada saat itu, bahkan senjata yang konon diberkati dengan 'kekuatan dewa' pun tak mampu menahan gelapnya youki milik Juubi. Dan karena inilah, karena kekuatannya yang bahkan mengalahkan kekuatan dewa, Juubi juga disebut sebagai **Kamigoroshi**.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik kemudian, sosok astral yang menyelubungi Naruto segera menghilang, diikuti dengan Naruto yang menutupi kedua matanya dengan erangan kesakitan.

'Arrrgghhh! Juubi, kenapa mataku terasa seperti sedang terbakar?!' teriak Naruto kesakitan dalam batin.

'**Naruto, kau mungkin memang memiliki potensi untuk melampaui Rikudo Sennin, tapi hanya itu. Kau belum menguasai seluruh potensi yang kau miliki. Meski kau memiliki mata milik Madara, tidak berarti kau telah menguasainya sebaik Madara. Kau belum memiliki chakra kontrol yang cukup baik untuk menggunakan Susanoo. Untuk saat ini, jangan terlalu sering gunakan jutsu dari Sharingan. Kau belum menguasainya...**' balas Juubi dengan nada bijaksana miliknya.

Memanfaatkan kondisi Naruto yang tampak tengah kesakitan dan tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Mikoto segera mengarahkan jari telunjuknya yang mulai bersinar ke arah Naruto. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah laser berkecepatan tinggi mengarah kepada sosok Naruto yang terlihat mulai tenang.

Terlambat bagi Naruto, sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ada serangan yang mengarah padanya, rasa sakit tak tergambarkan telah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dari lubang baru yang tercipta di dada kirinya.

Dengan usaha yang sia-sia, Naruto terus mencoba untuk menutup darah yang terus mengucur dari lubang di dadanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

_*cough* *cough*_

Terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah, Naruto hanya bisa menatap tajam pada sosok Mikoto yang mulai melayang ke udara.

"Heh, tidak setangguh yang kubayangkan..." gumam Mikoto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Sekarang, untuk penutup..." perlahan, partikel cahaya mulai berkumpul di kedua telapak tangan Mikoto yang saling bersilangan.

"Yasakani no Magatama!" seru Mikoto sembari mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Naruto.

Sontak, hujan laser dengan kecepatan tinggi segera mengarah pada sosok Naruto yang kini mulai pulih. Perlahan tapi pasti, lubang di dadanya mulai tertutup – terima kasih untuk chakra Juubi.

Menggunakan gerakan paling efektif yang bisa menyelamatkannya saat ini, Naruto pun menggabungkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memfokuskan chakra miliknya.

Saat hujan laser semakin mendekat, tiba-tiba sebuah kubah yang terbuat dari beberapa lapis kayu tumbuh dari tanah dan melindungi Naruto dari hujan laser yang menghantamnya secara beruntun.

'Juubi, serangan macam apa itu? Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada youkai pengendali cahaya.' Batin Naruto sambil terus fokus memberi chakra pada kubah kayu miliknya.

'**Di Makai, klan Uchiha terkenal akan kekuatan terkutuk mereka. Saat mereka mencapai usia tertentu, mereka akan kehilangan youki milik mereka untuk sementara, membuat mereka menjadi seperti manusia biasa. Youki yang keluar dari tubuh mereka perlahan akan membentuk menjadi suatu buah yang disebut Buah Setan, buah yang memberi pemakannya kakuatan luar biasa, dengan imbalan kemampuan berenang dan wujud warewolf milik mereka akan hilang selamanya. Dari apa yang aku lihat, sepertinya Mikoto telah memakan Pika Pika no Mi. Dia dapat mengendalikan dan merubah tubuhnya menjadi cahaya. Jadi serangan fisik tidak akan mempan melawannya.' **Balas Juubi mengingat-ingat pengetahuan yang dimilikinya saat berkuasa di Makai.

Mendengar penjelasan Juubi, Naruto menahan keinginan untuk kembali bertanya. Entah sadar atau tidak, selama ini Naruto telah terlalu bergantung pada pengetahuan dan kekuatan Juubi. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai berubah menjadi seorang bocah yang hanya bisa bergantung pada orang tuanya.

'Heh, sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik, eh? Kau boleh beristirahat untuk saat ini, Juubi.' Memutuskan mental link dengan Juubi, Naruto menyadari bahwa hujan laser milik Mikoto kini telah berhenti.

Mengendalikan kayu pembentuk kubah untuk kembali masuk ke dalam tanah, Naruto langsung memberi satu dari seringai khas miliknya pada Mikoto yang terlihat terganggu dengan adanya kubah kayu Naruto.

"Heheheh... aku tahu sekarang. Jadi kekuatanmu adalah sebuah kutukan dari Buah Setan, eh? Kalau begitu mari kita lihat..." menutup matanya sejenak, Naruto kembali membukanya, menampakkan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan miliknya yang terlihat sama persis dengan milik Madara.

"... kutukan siapa yang lebih kuat?!"

.

.

.

**Youkai Gakuen's Infirmary...**

Di bagian laki-laki, dapat kita lihat sosok gelisah Sasuke yang terbaring di salah satu tempat tidur yang ada dengan sosok tertidur Sakura dan Ino di samping kanan dan kirinya.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari sekujur tubuh Sasuke bersamaan dengan youki ungu yang mulai menyelubungi tubuhnya. Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, samar-samar Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya entah dari mana.

"**Apa kau ingin memiliki kekuatan di luar imajinasimu, Warewolf?**"

"Y-Ya!" dengan sedikit menggeretakkan giginya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang tengah dialaminya, Sasuke berusaha menjawab suara aneh itu. Ya, sekarang ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Rasa sakit ini, suara aneh yang muncul tiba-tiba... ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Bagaimanapun, sebagai Warewolf Uchiha, ia telah diajarkan cara untuk menghadapi saat-saat penentuan hidup bagi seluruh Warewolf darah Uchiha yang telah mencapai usia ke 13.000 tahunnya, saat-saat penerimaan kutukan.

"**Seberapa besarkah keinginanmu itu, anakku? Apakah keinginanmu itu hanyalah sebuah impian polos seorang bocah? Ataukah kau rela menjual jiwamu pada iblis hanya untuk mendapat kekuatan itu?**" suara misterius itu kembali berbisik pada Sasuke, kali ini dengan nada serius yang membuat Sasuke sedikit merinding.

"A-Aku akan menjual jiwaku pada iblis jika dengan itu aku dapat mendapat kekuatan..." jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu, merasakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya perlahan menghilang.

"**Kau baru saja membuat sebuah perjanjian, anakku. Untuk sekarang, berisitirahatlah...**"

Dengan itu, Sasuke pun merasakan kesadaran meninggalkannya, membuatnya kembali dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri yang menenangkan.

Tanpa disadari siapapun, youki yang menyelubungi tubuh Sasuke perlahan meninggalkan tubuh Sasuke dan berkumpul di samping bantal Sasuke. Sedikit demi sedikit, youki itu mulai memadat, membentuk sebuah bentuk yang terlihat familiar untuk kita semua ; buah anggur. Walaupun tidak seperti anggur biasa yang berwarna ungu, hijau, ataupun merah muda, anggur yang satu ini berwarna ungu tua –hampir hitam- dengan pola semacam ukiran di seluruh bagiannya.

.

.

.

Pertempuran antara Naruto dan Mikoto tidak dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Karena memang, yang terlihat dari peretempuran antara kedua makhluk tercepat di Makai ini hanyalah kilatan-kilatan cahaya dan kegelapan yang terus muncul dan menghilang, hanya meninggalkan gelombang shock dan kawah kecil pada tiap pertemuannya.

Sementara itu di medan pertarungan, Mikoto terus berpikir bagaimana bisa Naruto membaca gerakannya, bahkan mengimbangi kecepatan cahaya miliknya. Ya, memang, ia tidak secepat cahaya sesungguhnya, tapi tetap... ia adalah makhluk tercepat di Makai selama yang ia tahu. Jadi bagaimana bisa youkai muda yang bahkan tak mempunyai reputasi ini dapat mengimbangi kecepatannya?

Di sisi lain, Naruto terus menteleportasi dirinya dari satu titik ke titik yang lain, mengikuti pergerakan Mikoto. Terimakasih untuk kemampuan prediksi Sharingan. Tapi tetap, walaupun ia dapat mengimbangi Mikoto, jika keadaan seperti ini terus ia akan kalah.

Setiap kali ia mengira ia akan berhasil menyerang Mikoto dengan kunainya, kunai itu hanya akan menembus tubuh Mikoto yang berubah menjadi cahaya. Tetapi sebaliknya, setiap Mikoto menyerang Naruto, Naruto harus berusaha untuk menghindar agar tidak terkena serangannya.

'Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat mengalahkan cahaya?!' pikir Naruto sambil terus menteleportasi dirinya mengikuti Mikoto.

Deretan kemungkinan yang dipikirkan Naruto terputus saat dilihat dengan mata Sharingannya, Mikoto membuat pedang dari cahaya yang dipadatkan dan membawanya dengan mudah di tangan kanannya sebelum kembali menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya.

'Ini buruk!' adalah hal terakhir yang sempat terpikir oleh Naruto sebelum rasa sakit mengambil alih tubuhnya saat sebuah luka bekas tebasan muncul di dadanya, merobek jubah Akatsuki dan seragam Youkai Gakuen yang dikenakannya.

"Arrgghh!" teriak Naruto sambil terjatuh ke kedua lututnya.

Walaupun dengan youki Juubi dan chakra hitam yang mengalir di tubuhnya, Naruto sadar akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyembuhkan luka separah ini.

"Seandainya saja aku dapat membuat kontak mata yang cukup lama dengannya..." bisik Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Bagai doa yang langsung di dengar oleh Tuhan, tiba-tiba Mikoto muncul di hadapan sosok menunduk Naruto dengan pedang cahayanya yang telah terangkat tinggi, siap menebas kepala Naruto setiap saat.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kau sampaikan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada innocent yang dibuat-buat miliknya. Walaupun tidak mungkin akan ada yang percaya dengan nada innocent miliknya karena adanya senyum sadis dan cipratan darah Naruto di wajah cantiknya.

Menyeringai tanpa diketahui Mikoto, Naruto tiba-tiba langsung menghadap ke arah Mikoto dan membuat kontak mata dengannya.

'Kena kau!'

Untuk pertama kali, Mikoto hanya bisa bingung saat Naruto hanya melihat ke arahnya dengan mata merah berpola cantik miliknya itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Keputusannya itu segera ia sesali saat dunia di sekitarnya berubah warna menjadi hitam dan merah bersamaan dengan bisikan Naruto yang samar-samar ia dengar...

"Tsukiyomi"

.

.

.

**Tsukiyomi's dimension...**

Melihat di sekitarnya Mikoto baru menyadari bahwa dirinya entah bagaimana saat ini tengah terikat di sebuah tiang menyerupai bentuk 'X' dengan tangan dan kakinya terikat di masing-masing ujung.

Sejauh mata memandang, ia hanya bisa menemukan warna merah dan hitam dengan outline putih pada setiap objek yang ada.

Entah dari mana, tiba-tiba beribu sosok hitam-dengan-outline-putih Naruto muncul di hadapannya dengan membawa berbagai macam senjata yang bisa ia imajinasikan.

Tiba-tiba, salah satu sosok Naruto yang membawa tombak melemparkan tombaknya ke dada kiri Mikoto, membuat Mikoto menjerit dalam rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Selamat datang di dunia Tsukiyomi. Untuk 71 jam dan 59 menit ke depan, kau akan mengalami penyiksaan terburuk dalam hidupmu..."

Dan dengan itu, dimulailah penyiksaan sadis yang diiringi dengan teriakan memilukan milik Mikoto.

.

.

.

**Real World...**

Seluruh Hyakki-Yakou milik Mikoto saat ini tengah tercengang kebingungan. Di satu detik, pemimpin mereka bersiap akan menebas kepala bocah berambut pirang itu, dan di detik selanjujutnya, pemimpin mereka tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dengan ekspresi kesakitan dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran dari sekujur tubuhnya. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Kisame, menjadi orang pertama yang pulih dari rasa shocknya, langsung melesat menuju arah Naruto dengan Samehada di tangannya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Mikoto-sama, bocah?!" teriak Kisame sambil bersiap menebas sosok Naruto dari belakang.

Baru saja akan menebas bersih kepala Naruto, tiba-tiba saja sosok Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan kegelapan.

"Kau tahu Kisame? Aku sekarang sedang tidak ingin bermain-main denganmu."

Menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, Kisame hanya mempunyai waktu untuk melebarkan matanya saat melihat Naruto telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan darah yang perlahan mengalir dari kedua mata merahnya.

Memaksakan matanya untuk berubah menjadi Rinnegan, Naruto segera membuat rentetan segel tangan dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Selamat tinggal, Kisame." Ucap Naruto sebelum kembali menghilang dalam kilatan kegelapan.

Belum sempat mengerti apa maksud sebenarnya dari ucapan Naruto itu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan temperatur di daerah sekitarnya meningkat.

Berusaha mencari tahu penyebabnya, Kisame tidak perlu mencari lama saat dilihatnya meteor raksasa dengan api hitam yang menyelubunginya jatuh dari langit Makai menuju ke arah mereka.

"Lari! Lari secepat yang kalian bisa!" teriak Kisame pada seluruh anggota Hyakki Yakou milik Mikoto.

Dengan teriakan horror yang memilukan, youkai-youkai lemah itu berusaha lari dari kematian yang tengah jatuh ke arah mereka.

Mengambil tindakan cepat, Kisame segera membawa tubuh Mikoto _bridal style_ dan menyelam ke dalam tanah dengan mudah.

Sial untuk Hyakki Yakou milik Mikoto, meteor itu telah terlebih dahulu menghantam mereka yang tengah berusaha kabur. Ledakan besarpun terjadi, menelan seluruh youkai di sekitarnya yang berusaha melarikan diri dalam kubah hitam kehancuran. Kubah ledakan semakin membesar hingga mencapai Youkai Gakuen.

Beruntung bagi para murid Youkai Gakuen, Hashirama telah mengantisipasi kerusakan yang akan dihasilkan oleh pertarungan Naruto dan memutuskan untuk memasang segel di sekitar Youkai Gakuen. Saat kubah ledakan akan menghantam Youkai Gakuen, kubah energi berwarna ungu tiba-tiba muncul dan melindungi Youkai Gakuen.

.

.

.

**Headmaster's Room...**

Dari kantornya, Hashirama hanya bisa menyeringai lebar saat dilihatnya segel di sekitar Youkai Gakuen aktif secara otomatis, menahan ledakan yang akan mencapai sekolahnya.

"Kukukukuku... ternyata aku benar, Naruto-kun. Kau benar-benar anak dalam ramalan."

Melihat dari jendela kantornya yang berada di lantai tiga Youkai Gakuen, seringai Hashirama semakin melebar saat ia melihat salah satu mirud favoritnya berjalan dengan santai melintasi taman sekolah.

"Dialah sang iblis yang tak tertandingi, karena dari sekian banyak makhluk di Makai tidak ada yang dapat menandinginya... dialah sang pemenang, karena nasib dunia ini ada di tangannya... semua akan bergetar dalam ketakutan saat merasakan kekuatannya... _Hail the new King! _Uzumaki Naruto!"

.

.

.

**Youkai Gakuen's Park...**

Uzumaki Kushina mempunyai hari yang baik.

Pertama, ia baru saja mendapat persetujuan dari kepala sekolah dan guru olahraga untuk membuat ekskul Kendo. Hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan, mengingat kepala sekolah terkenal sebagai orang yang sangat ketat dalam memberikan persetujuannya dalam ssesuatu.

Kedua, ia baru saja mendengar kabar bahwa saudara angkatnya, Namikaze Minato, akan segera pindah ke Youkai Gakuen dan di kelas yang sama dengannya! Ia tidak tahu kenapa kepala sekolah memberitahukan hal ini padanya, tapi... heh, ia tidak peduli selama itu hal baik.

Dan terakhir, ia juga baru mendengar kabar dari teman baiknya, Tsume Inuzuka, bahwa sekarang SPC telah tidak ada. Ternyata, suara gaduh yang ia dengar saat ia tengah berusaha membujuk guru olahraga untuk menyetujui proposalnya adalah suara pertarungan antara seorang murid baru bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan Sabaku no Gaara untuk memperebutkan SPC. Sekarang organisasi SPC tidak adalagi, tapi digantikan dengan organisasi baru bernama Akatsuki yang di ketuai oleh Naruto.

Sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut saat mendengar nama Uzumaki pada sosok Naruto ini. Ia tidak tahu bahwa masih ada Uzumaki lain selain dari keluarganya. Tapi yang pasti ia tahu sati hal. Sosok Uzumaki Naruto ini pasti adalah youkai yang sangat kuat, hingga dapat mengalahkan Gaara yang adalah seekor Bijuu.

Ia hanya berharap, ia dapat melihat pertarungan Uzumaki Naruto ini saat melawan Gaara. Heh, pasti sangat seru, dattebane!

Kushina terputus dari angannya saat dilihatnya sebuah kilatan kegelapan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, diikuti sosok pemuda yang cukup mirip dengan Minato berjalan keluar dari kegelapan itu.

Jika sebelumnya Kushina terkejut dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba pemuda tampan ini, sekarang ia sangat terkejut saat mendapati luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya.

Di bagian dadanya, dapat ia lihat bekas tebasan pedang yang cukup panjang dan dalam yang menyilang dari dada kiri ke pinggang bagian kanannya. Dari kedua mata anehnya yang berpola riak air, nampak darah yang mengalir ke pipinya, menyerupai air mata.

Pemuda itu melebarkan matanya sejenak saat melihat Kushina yang berdiri kaku di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya ia terjatuh ke depan dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Belum sempat meregistrasi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi di luar Youkai Gakuen, membentuk kubah ledakan hitam yang akan menghantam Youkai Gakuen kalau saja bukan untuk kubah energi di sekitar Youkai Gakuen yang menghalau ledakan itu merusak sekolah.

Terlalu banyak hal tidak masuk akal yang terjadi dalam beberapa detik di hadapannya, Kushina hanya dapat berpikir satu hal.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, dattebane...?!"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

.

.

.

.

A/N : Stop, jangan protes dulu. Pertama, saya minta maaf udah telat update ini fic. Ini gara-gara chapter asli fic ini pas saya mau save malah ilang, program not responding. Aw, damn.  
Jadi males deh mau nulis ulang. Tapi pas liat review yang sekian banyak... -_- gak tega kalau gak nulis ulang lagi. Dan bimsalabim! Jadilah chapter ini.  
Buat yang nungguin interaksi NaruHina, itu bakal ada di chapter depan. Dengan sedikit bumbu cemburu di sana dan di sini, semoga chapter depan akan menarik. Yosh! Sekali lagi maaf dan terimakasih untuk support anda! ^^

Keep read and review!

SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
